Mario and Sonic: Shock of 2 worlds
by Cartillo
Summary: In this fanfic it is seen that would happen if the villains of Mario and Sonic united to soon make an alliance and to generate the chaos
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Wicked

_One day at Bowser Castle he came up with a plan to catch Peach and so finish once and for all with Mario and Luigi, also Bowser Jr agrees and then Bowser calls 2 Goombas their names are: (the names are nicknames) The mayor and Hi_ _tler._ _Bowser says: -_

 **Bowser:** Mayor Goomba come here

 **Goomba Mayor:** Yessir

 **Bowser:** I want you to go to the house of Wario and Waluigi and bring them here, and tell them that I have the master plan

 **Goomba Mayor:** Oki Doki!

 **Bowser:** Do not ever say that again in this castle MADE YOU OR DOGS!

 **Goomba Mayor:** OK, OK! (It goes)

 **Bowser:** Goomba Hitler come here

 **Goomba Hitler:** Yessir

 **Bowser:** I want you to go to the mansion Boo, you tell my plan and bring it here. It is understood

 **Mba** **Goo** **Hitler:** But sir I Sloth

 **Bowser:** If not you do not eat ice cream in the afternoon, so ice cream

 **Goomba Hitler:** Oh no! ALL BY ICE CREAM! He runs away

 **Bowser:** I hope you come back soon, now I'll take a nap

 _-After minutes Bowser q_ _ueda asleep-_

 _-Goomba the mayor walked for a while until he reached the mansion of Wario and Waluigi and knocked the door with his head as he has no arms-_

 **Goomba Mayor:** (toc ... toc ... toc)

 **Waluigi:** Who is it ?

 **Goomba Mayor:** Mayor Goomba

 _-Waluigi opens_ _the door_

 **Waluigi:** I hope it's important, see Wario. Wait go passes the mayor

 _-Goomba the mayor entered-_

 **Wario:** Who is Waluigi?

 **Waluigi:** Goomba Mayor

 **Wario:** What is the purpose of your visit? And I hope it's important.

 **Goomba Mayor:** Bowser sent me here to tell you that you have the master plan to kill Mario and Luigi definitely, and also told to take them to his castle

 **Wario:** Waluigi You think it's not another of his failed plans?

 **Waluigi:** I do not think, no po r nothing is called "The masterplan"

 **Wario:** Well, then we will

 **Waluigi:** Yes!

 **Goomba Mayor:** Well, then follow me take you to the Castle Bowser

 _"Then the three of them left for Bowser-_

 _-while both red headed Goomba_ _ed_ _Hitler_ _to King Boo mansion when I get knocked_ on _the door_

 **Goomba Hitler:** (toc ... toc ... toc)

 **King Boo:** Who is it ?

 **Goomba Hitler:** Hitler'm Goomba

 **King Boo:** Spend

 _\- King Boo opens the door to Goomba Hitler-_

 **King Boo:** What is the purpose of your visit?

 **Goomba Hitle** **r:** Bowser has the final plan to defeat Mario and Luigi , and maybe let the encerres in a table

 **King Boo:** Really ?! Then we go to his castle, I die for listening to his plan

 **Goomba Hitler:** Well, then follow me.

 _-Goomba Hitler and R_ _y Boo out of the haunted mansion and head Castle Bowser-_

 _\- After a while of walking walk arrive to the castle of Bowser and the 2 Goombas leave to the guests in front of Bowser and Bowser Jr and Bowser says .-_

 **Bowser:** They did what I told them either have a half gallon of ice cream and Neapolitan be taken the week off

 **Goomba the mayor and Hitler:** Yes! See you (leave)

 **Bowser:** Well since we're all here I will tell you about the master plan

 **Bowser Jr:** If daddy ji ji count it ji!

 **Bowser:** The plan is as follows. We make a fake letter that says that Daisy visit the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach we deliver another false letter that will say that Peach invites her to his castle.

 **All guests:** Is that all ?

 **Bowser:** NO! When she arrives I ge Jr neraremos and chaos, King Boo spread terror with his comrades and Wario and Waluigi steal valuables

 **All guests:** We agree!

 _"Meanwhile in another world ..."_

 **Eggman:** Well done my machine and teleportation. With this Podre i ra either side of Mobius

 _-But when turning on the machine ... -_

 **Eggman:** Whast! What is wrong with this thing

 _\- A portal opens to the castle of Bowser-_

 _"Meanwhile in Bowser-_

 **King Boo:** What's that?

 **Wario:** a portal does not seem

 _At that moment_ _they arrive Mario and Luigi-_

 **Mario:** Bowser and company Alto there

 **Bowser:** Mario and Luigi that unexpected visit

 **Luigi:** Shut up because you will have come to court for justice for your wrongdoings

 **Bowser:** Well , they will not be easy trap rascals

 **Mari** **o:** Well , there is a crowd out there expect to be brought to justice

 **Waluigi:** Do not be fool Bowser let us run to the portal

 _-Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi and King Boo run towards the portal without knowing what awaits them-_

 **Luigi:** Do not run away!

 **Mario:** I will not allow it !

 _\- He grabs Wario's foot but it hits him and pushes him and Wario is the last to get in and the portal closes-_

 **Luigi:** they not escaped

 **Mario:** But look at the bright side portal is closed that means Bowser and the rest no longer bother us

 **Luigi:** True

 **Mario:** Let's say the good news

 **Luigi:** If we

 _"Meanwhile in Eggman's lab_

 **Eggman:** But ?! Who are you weirdos ?!

 **Wario:** As you dare to insult the p erson richest Mushroom Kingdom!

 **Waluigi:** How they dare you insult the thinner person!

 **King Boo:** How dare you insult the king of terror!

 **Bowser Jr:** How dare you insult the prince Koopa!

 **Bowser:** As you dare to insult the King Koopa, darkness and shadows!

 _"At that moment someone comes out of the shadows,_

 **Mephiles:** Lol! Do not make me laugh turtle mutant

 **Bowser:** wanna fight!

 **Mephiles:** if you want

He _starts a fight_ _but others quickly interrupt the fight-_

 **Wario:** I stop fighting and let this misunderstanding , and learn to know better. My name is wario

 **Waluigi:** My name is waluigi

 **Bowser:** My name is Bowser

 **Bowser Jr:** My name is Bowser Jr

 **King Boo:** My name is King Boo

 **Eggman:** My name is Eggman

 **Mephiles:** My name is Mephiles and I will not make friends

 _\- End of chapter 1-_


	2. Chapter 2: Theft of the Century

**Bowser Jr:** Now stop talking so much and these guys better ask where we are

 **Mephiles:** They're in Mobius

 **5:** In Mobius?

 **Eggman:** Yes, but changing the subject need that new help me steal something powerful and valuable

 **Mephiles:** Are you sure these guys can help us with that?

 **Eggman:** Yes, they are quite strong and wicked

 **Mephiles:** Well then cuéntaselos

 **Eggman:** OK, I need you to help me steal seven jewelry special calls: Chaos Emeralds

 **King Boo:** How and what do the chaos emeralds?

 **Eggman:** There are 7 gems of different colors and possess an infinite power and need your help

Steal them

 **Bowser:** Okay, but on one condition

 **Eggman:** What?

 **Bowser:** That if we help you steal those 7 chaos emeralds Mephiles help you and me and me

Secuaces to finish in my world to my 2 nemesis Mario and Luigi

 **Eggman:** How are your enemies?

 **Bowser:** Mario is an Italian plumber has a red shirt, blue pants, white gloves, shoes coffee

, a cap with an M and on the gloves also has the M. And Luigi almost the same only if shirt and cap

They are dark green and have the letter L on their cap and gloves, so is there a deal?

 **Mephiles:** What do you say Eggman?

 **Eggman:** no deal

 **Wario:** But where are all 7 chaos emeralds?

 **Mephiles:** they are on display in a museum

 **Eggman:** This is the plan: tonight we go to the museum, we will control cameras and deactivate

And if necessary we will eliminate the guards and steal the emeralds

 **Waluigi:** No better enter the ninja

 **Wario:** But Waluigi, you're the only thin here

 **Mephiles:** But I can transform my body into liquid and move smoothly in tight places

 **King Boo:** Really !? I can make myself invisible and pierce the walls without problems

 **Eggman:** A for Mephiles and King Boo will enter night deactivated security cameras and

They remove the guards so that the rest can enter and steal the emeralds and make us the

Kings of Mobius. Everyone agrees

 **All** 'YES !

 **Eggman:** Well then go at night

 **Wario:** No Mephiles your enemy and that frustrates us the plan?

 **Eggman:** Oh yeah! I forgot, Mephiles describes the allies our main enemies

 **Mephiles:** Well here I = blue hedgehog Sonic runs very fast faster than a race car

Tails = fox can fly with its 2 tails

 **All:** ¿2 tails ?!

 **Mephiles:** If it is rare ah and is a specialist with machines, Amy = pink Eriza hitting very

Hard Piko Piko with his hammer, Shadow = black hedgehog has supernatural powers

Knuckles = Echinda red with super strength

 **Wario:** That copycat!

 **Mephiles:** = Murciélaga Rouge White with ninja tactics, Blaze = Gata dwelling that can control fire

 **Bowser:** Le copied Mario

 **Mephiles:** Let 's continue, Silver = white Hedgehog with telekinesis, all we can frustrate the plan, though I doubt

Lots to arrive at night

 **Eggman:** wait

 **Bowser Jr:** What serious time theft?

 **Eggman:** At midnight

 **Mephiles:** See you later

 _-The villains have devised a plan to steal the 7 chaos emeralds and thus have the world in the palms of_

 _His hands, and arriving at midnight these arrive at the museum and this will happen next: -_

 **Eggman:** Mephiles, King Boo know what to do

 **2:** Yes! (enter the museum)

 **Mephiles:** Boo become invisible, looking for security cameras and then disable them , I will eliminate

The guards (separate)

 **King Boo:** (entering the control zone cameras) is there the guard will scare and then go

Knocking, Boo! (terrifying voice)

 **Guard 1:** Ah! What is that?! (Then Boo gives a good blow that leaves him unconscious)

 **King Boo:** I'll turn off the camera (off camera) will inform the rest (Goes to the entrance of

Museum)

 **Mephiles:** mmm ... What weird? I have not seen any guards, well the plan will be easier

 **King Boo:** Come, and turn off the cameras (All come)

 **Mephiles:** King Boo Already the disabled it ?

 **King Boo:** If and hit a good scare the guard

 **Eggman:** Well done, now we look for emeralds

 _-5 minutes later-_

 **Eggman:** The found (softly)

 **Wario:** Yeah! They are beautiful, I want to take them home!

 **All** (give a blow to Wario) Shut up! Someone will hear us and because of you the plan will go to waste!

 **Guard 2:** I heard something, it came from the center of the museum (in the distance)

 **Bowser:** A guard all hide yourself

 **Charmy:** Dad!

 **Guard 2:** Son returns to the zone chambers

 **Charmy:** Dad, look I'll tell you something strange happened went to the bathroom, after that I saw that your partner

Faint and with a face of how they had frightened him. And besides I saw a ghost and the screens had

Lost connection to cameras

 **Guard 2:** What weird? We better go and check

 **Charmy:** If Dad, Dad! Who is that fat man in a yellow suit?

 **Guard: 2:** Hey! Who are you? What are you doing at the museum at this time? Did he intend to steal

The 7 chaos emeralds?

 **Waluigi:** Ouch! This Wario, all attack the guard, then we steal the emeralds

 **Guard 2:** Eggman, Mephiles! You 4 who are you ?!

 _-The guard is brutally attacked and then unconscious-_

 **Charmy:** DAD! (traumado)

 **Bowser:** WARIO! DO NOT GO BACK TO DOING THAT OR I'LL MAKE YOU PURE!

 **Wario:** Sorry, let me take

 **Mephiles:** That does not matter take the emeralds and return to the base

 _"After having stolen the emeralds,_

 **Bowser Jr:** Wait, that kid saw everything, if we talk and we will be fried

 **Bowser:** You're right, secuestrémoslo and leave it at the base in the sector ... in the sector ...

Where would Eggman be?

 **Eggman:** In the dungeon

 **Bowser:** You're a perfect dungeon!

 _"They call Charmy steal the chaotic emeralds and flee to the base back-_

 **Charmy:** Let me go! (X3)

 **Bowser:** Shut up or I go through with my claws!

 _\- End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Chapter 3: At the scene of the robbery

_-The next morning the police were at the scene of the robbery, at which point Sonic and Tails passed and asked what happened-_

 **Sonic:** What happened?

 **Police:** Last night robbers came and stole 7 chaos emeralds and left 2 guards injured, and cameras do not work

 **Tails:** Sure was Eggman as usual

 **Police:** We're not 100% sure, better ask them the 2 guards on the night shift

 **Sonic:** Well we Tails

 _"They walk for a few seconds and find the two guards-_

 **Sonic:** What happened last night guard?

 **Guard 1:** Well, I was watching the place as usual and nothing great ghost scared me, hit me and left me unconscious

 **Tails:** Just know that sir?

 **Guard:** If only that were better ask my companion

 **Tails:** Thank you , let's ask the other guard

 **Sonic:** Come on . (In your mind) (I knew it was bad idea to let the emeralds in a place, now things have been ugly for not listening to my conscience)

 _"After a few seconds,_

 **Sonic:** We could give more details of what happened last night

 **Guard 2:** I was watching when my son called me and told me he saw my faint companion and the cameras were not working, that sounded weird going with my son and then he saw a fat man in yellow suit and then call the attention and after that I attacked Eggman, Mephiles and 4 other subjects but I do not know who they are.

 **Sonic:** It had to be Eggman, also Mephiles

 **Tails:** We could give more details on each of these subjects

 **Guard 2:** Well you I say, but I remember some of these subjects: There was a fat and yellow suit man, also a skinny, tall man with purple dress these 2 appeared clowns in a circus, then there was a kind of turtle with horns, also one with the same characteristics of the previous one only that smaller and the last one according to my companion was a great ghost

 **Sonic:** At those 5 had never heard of insurance are new allies Eggman and Mephiles. Let's warn the others and then look for them (Start walking along with Tails)

 **Guard 2:** Now I remember Wait!

 **Sonic:** My son did not see insurance kidnapped, I could you please look

 **Sonic:** Sure no problem

 **Guard 2:** Thank you , I hope you find

 _-Sonic and Tails leave_

 _\- End of Chapter 3-_


	4. Chapter 4: The Prisoner of the Egg Base

**Bowser:** Where is the dungeon Eggman?

 **Eggman:** This down some stairs to the right, I'll go with Bowser

 **Bowser:** This is fine as your base and know better than anyone. Rest rest

 _-Bowser and Eggman leave Charmy prisoner so he will not tell anyone about the robbery_

 **Eggman:** Welcome to your new home buddy you'd better settle in because this cell is your new home. See you! (Bowser and Eggman laugh as maniacs) (they leave)

 **Charmy:** (crying) Why? What did I do to deserve this? Vector, Spy, Dad ... help me!

 _-Back to the central room-_

 **Bowser Jr:** How is the prisoner daddy?

 **Bowser:** Just we leave it in the cell was crying like a baby

 **Waluigi:** I change the subject. How to extract the powers of the 7 chaos emeralds?

 **Eggman:** Emeralds has its own life, what you need to do is deceive and make us give their powers to each

 **Waluigi:** I like the idea

 _-All go to the central zone and start with what they said to get superpowers-_

 _\- End of chapter 4-_


	5. Chapter 5: Improved Evil

**Eggman:** Well we start. O mighty emeralds of chaos give us your powers to each of us here to do justice and good!

 **Esmeraldas:** Well but if we become aware of evil powers Forget

 _-Then the worst thing happens Eggman and company gets the powers of the 7 emeralds of chaos-_

 **Wario:** What happened? And because I'm thin and I have more muscles!

 _-Wario bangs something so hard that it breaks the roof and pulls it out of the atmosphere-_

 **All:** WOW ! '

 **Mephiles:** That was amazing Wario, only now you have to fix

 **Wario:** OH (angry)

 **Eggman:** Do not worry I command a robot to fix it. RX-127! Come here

 **Robot RX-127:** Yessir

 **Eggman** repairs the hole in the roof now

 **Robot RX-127:** Immediately lord (the robot gets to work)

 _\- Suddenly Waluigi starts to walk and this happens -_

 **Waluigi:** OiaWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Come on, I can not stop!

 _\- He ran faster than a race car for a few seconds and managed to stop_

 **Waluigi:** What happened to me? How did I run so fast?

 **Eggman:** (Shocked) Waluigi with the power of the emeralds got your dad supersonic Sonic Veloci. Today if you give war that put

 _-Then Bowser Jr has the sensation of throwing fire and passes a surprise_

 **Bowser Jr:** Look Daddy eh made a whip of fire (Then use the whip in the air)

 **Bowser:** I'm impressed'll try (a flaming sword ago) Look with this Mario is more than finishing

 _-Then King Boo obtains this power-_

 **King Boo:** That strange feeling, I feel like I want to own something (then has to Wario)

 **Wario (possessed):** ( He makes funny noises and hits the ground)

 **King Boo:** I better go Wario body before something bad happens (Boo leaves the body of Wario)

 **Wario:** Ah! What happened?

 **King Boo:** You were my guinea pig and I owned and I could control you

 **Wario (angry):** And why did you ?!

 **King Boo:** I just wanted to try, calm down. With that power we could own some enemy to betray his group

 _"Now let's go with Mephiles-_

 **Mephiles:** That strange feeling I have, well I'll see what special powers have given me 7 chaos emeralds

 _"Then use Bowser to prove-_

 **Bowser:** Ah! What do you do?!

 **Mephiles:** (Oh I see that it can do) I'll leave

 **Bowser:** But what about you?

 **Mephiles:** You only gravity to increase your weight and multiply cayeras

 **Bowser:** But why me?

 **Mephiles:** I just wanted to try

 **Bowser:** Well, but again not to do with any of us understood

 **Mephiles:** Ok

 _"And Eggman gets this power-_

 **Eggman:** Look everyone can fly! (Eggman flies for a moment), With our new powers we can conquer the world. Just wait a few days to generate chaos and become rulers of Mobius.

 **All** 'YES !

 **Mephiles:** Finally we defeat Sonic and others

 **Bowser** and Mario


	6. Chapter 6: Escape from Charmy

_After the villains tried their powers decide to rest because it was night, Meanwhile in the dungeon with Charmy-_

 **Charmy:** (in your mind) (I must devise a plan to escape from here and meet others) (but how?)

(I'll call that robot that is doing night watch) (And I'll distract him)

Hey guard! I need you to come (secretly grasping a stone) (what a coincidence)

 **Robot:** What do you prisoner?

 _Charmy Then he threw the stone with all his strength robot that crosses it by chance and in the main circuit and falls ruined)_ _**(if he was lucky)**_ _-_

 **Charmy:** If I did it! (drag the robot picks up the key and open the door) now I must find the exit. But as I do without being caught (thinking for a moment). I'm already disguised as the robot I just attacked and so nobody suspected me.

 _"And he disguises himself-_

 **Charmy:** Well now seeketh out

 _-Charmy starts walking and runs into other robots but they do not suspect anything._ _After walking for several minutes you will find the exit-_

 **Charmy:** If I found but I need to open my door that robot

 _-Charmy goes up to the control zone and talks to the robot-_

 **Charmy:** Hey, I need you to open the door please

 **Robot:** Why? At this time of night?

 **Charmy:** They are orders of want me to do to watch the rest of the night out

 **Robot:** Okay anyway I can not argue for an order of

 _-The robot opens the door and Charmy leaves and after a few seconds the door closes-_

 **Charmy:** Freedom at last!

 _-Charmy runs to see Vector and Espio again and tell them about everything that happened-_

 _-end of_ _chapter_ _6-_


	7. Chapter 7: Party at the castle of Peach

_Going back to the mushroom kingdom."_ _Peach had invited Mario, Luigi and Daisy to celebrate the end Bowser and the Company does not bother_ _most_ _.-_

 **Peach:** I hope to come (anxious)

 _\- They spent a few minutes and knock on the door (toc, toc) -_

 **Peach:** Who is it ?

 **Mario:** We are Mario and Luigi

 _-The Mario brothers come in and greet Peach_

 **Mario and Luigi:** Very good Princess Peach

 **Peach:** Welcome Mario and Luigi take a seat. Do you want something?

 **Mario and Luigi:** Water please

 **Peach:** Well then I 'll call Toad. Toad!

 _-Toad arrives in a few seconds-_

 **Toad:** If Princess

 **Peach:** I want you to bring a glass of water for Mario and Luigi please

 **Toad:** Go immediately (toad goes in about 2 minutes and again with water glasses) Have

 **Mario and Luigi:** Thank you!

 _\- In a while someone else knocks on the door (toc, toc) -_

 **Peach:** Who is it ?

 **Daisy:** Daisy Am I

 **Peach:** Oh Daisy happens friend

 _-Daisy,_

 **Peach:** you need something

 **Daisy:** No thanks

 **Peach:** Well as we all are here to start the party

 **All** 'uuuuujuuuu !

 **Peach:** Toadsworth put the music and start the party

 **Toadsworth:** That I'm Princess

 _"And the musicon that lasted all night until dawn-_

 _"There's a big mess inside the castle-_

 _-The next morning-_

 **Mario:** Oh I'm finished I have a terrible dream

 **Luigi:** I like Mario

 **Daisy:** Same, Peach can stay a few days in your castle

 **Peach:** If Daisy course you can

 **Mario:** Well Luigi and we go to the house, thank you for inviting

 **Mario and Luigi:** Goodbye (leave)

 **Peach and Daisy:** Goodbye

 **Toad:** Princess have a terrible dream, I sleep

 **Peach:** If no problem

 **Toadsworth:** I'll miss me like a nap

 **Daisy:** I also do something later

 **Peach:** Okay

 _-All a while they sleep to refuel_ _-_

 _\- End of Chapter 7-_


	8. Chapter 8 the boss scolded

_-The next morning Eggman went down to the dungeon to see how Charmy was and seeing that he was not reacting-_

 **Eggman:** But ?! How have you managed to escape ?! Surely my guards were distracted or asleep

 _-In that moment Eggman calls the robots in charge of the night shift._ _And this happens.-_

 **Eggman:** YOU PIECES OF GOOD FOR NOTHING LIKE OJALATA ALLOWED TO PRISONER ESCAPE!

 **Robot:** But sir, we do not know at what time he escaped, also a colleague of ours has disappeared without a trace

 **Eggman:** Well then go to the room cameras

 _-Then Eggman goes to the camera room and watches the videos-_

 **Eggman:** I need to watch the videos to check something.

 **Robot:** Okay sir

 _-Eggman starts watching the videos-_

 **Eggman:** Let 's see. No ... No ... No ... this video is from the night of 08/25/2024

 _\- After watching the video for a moment until Charmy asks the guard to open the door-_

 **Eggman:** But what? Why did that robot come out of the lair at 12:24 am?

 **Robot:** Why was an order of you who told the fellow who came out to watch

 **Eggman:** but never LE DI ANYONE LEAVING COMMANDS SE CHARMY ESCAPED AND ROBOT IN DISGUISE you did not notice!

 **Robot:** Excuse me sir did not know

 _-Eggman continued scolding the robot-_

 _-End of chapter 8-_


	9. Chapter 9: the reunion

_-After Charmy managed to escape from Eggman's base, he returns to see his friends Vector and Espio and then this happens: -_

 **Charmy:** I've been walking for about 2 days and am hungry and thirsty, I'm tired believe that if I continue like this I'll die

 _-But in a few minutes he sees his friends Vector and Espio._

 **Charmy:** Can they be ... Yes they are. Vector! Espio!

 **Vector:** It ... can not be ... If Charmy. Hey Espio Mira is Charmy

 **Espio:** Seriously!

 **Vector:** Yes, we will receive it !

 _-Then Vector and Espio receive Charmy with great joy-_

 **Vector:** Charmy glad you're okay

 **Espio:** Ditto

 **Charmy:** You guys need to give me food and water because I went from the worst. I will tell you while I recover energy

 _-Then the 3 go to the nearest town and then eat._ _Then Charmy tells what happened-_

 **Espio:** Well Charmy tell us that you were missing for several days

 **Charmy:** Well I will tell you. A few nights ago I was accompanied by my father in his work as a night watchman, when suddenly I saw my dad's partner was unconscious on the floor because he was attacked by Eggman and Mephiles ...

 **Espio and Vector:** Eggman and Mephiles!

 **Charmy:** If and stole 7 chaos emeralds ...

 **Espio and Vector:** What ?!

 **Charmy:** And that's not all. There were 5 other subjects with them that I do not remember their appearance.

 **Vector:** Oh no! This is serious, if Eggman and the rest manage to find the way to use the 7 emeralds we are finished. Remember where you came from Charmy

 **Charmy:** Well , I really do not.

 **Espio:** Rays, well we can not do anything but tell your father

 **Vector:** Let

 _-The three of them go in search of Charmy's dad-_

 **Charmy:** (toc ... toc)

 **Guard 2:** Who is?

 **Charmy:** Am I Dad

 _-Then the dad goes out to meet his son-_

 **Guard 2:** Charmy. Son, well you're already at home! But how did you escape Eggman?

 **Charmy** Let us go to the house and tell you everything

 **Guard 2:** So come and make yourself comfortable

 _-Then everyone goes in and Charmy tells him what happened to Eggman_

 **Guard 2:** Ah with that step, this is very serious

 **Vector:** And do you remember the 5 rare subjects

 **Charmy:** The 5 rare subjects only I remember that are more or less, one had yellow, the other purple, 2 cachudos and the last is a ghost

 **Guard 2:** Now that's vital information

 **Espio:** But he did not tell us that you did not remember the other

 **Charmy:** If true but right now I just remembered

 **Vector:** Good but the important thing is we have some information

 **Guard 2:** But you do not remember where Eggman's lair is

 **Charmy:** That if not Dad, sorry

 **Guard 2:** Good but from there we begin research

 _-End of chapter 9-_


	10. Chapter 10: Creating the evil logo

**Bowser:** Hey logo should create some chaos when do people recognize us.

 **Eggman:** If true

 **Wario:** I like the idea

 _-All agree with the idea and go to work._ _After a few hours ... -_

 **Bowser Jr:** Look mine is the best

 **Waluigi:** Not mine is the best

 **Wario:** Not mine!

 **Mephiles:** No mine is better

 **Bowser:** Not mine

 **King Boo:** Not mine mine mine

 **Eggman:** mine is definitely not better than any of that crap drawing (laughs)

 _-All the others are angry and they begin to discuss about the logos, then they verbally attack themselves but just when they were going to begin to thank Eggman physically an idea occurs to him-_

 **Eggman:** Hey guys! Let's stop this absurd fight and better among the 7 let's make a logo. What do you think?

 **King Boo:** Sounds good to me, not a good idea we fought us for this and we caused a riot

 _-Eggman then brings a pencil and paper-_

 **Eggman:** Well we start with a circle

 **Wario:** How about a hand in fist

 **Eggman:** I 'm liking the idea

 **Waluigi:** How about also a sign of division (/) on the right hand in fist

 **Eggman:** Well they are not thinking

 **Bowser:** I know! How about the Mario logo enclosed in a circle of prohibited

 **Eggman:** That if I'm enjoying it.

 **Mephiles:** And also the Sonic on par with Mario

 **Eggman:** Wow me that not have happened

 **Bowser Jr:** and this hand in fist inside a star

 **Eggman:** Well is running great. We just need a phrase

 **King Boo:** That such "Resistance is futile"

 **Eggman:** If you become perfect because when we rule in the 2 worlds there will be some individuals who will resist

 _\- After having made his malevolent logo they all say this-_

 **All:** When you generate chaos history will remember us as the worst villains (laugh)

-The logo looks like this: -

 _-End of chapter 10-_

 _*** My apologies but the page does not allow me to publish the images and I do not know if it will be allowed to put links to other pages so they can be seen ***_


	11. Chapter 11: Reflecting

_-Back to the Mushroom Kingdom-_

 **Mario:** Hey Luigi What do you do?

 **Luigi:** I do not know Mario

 **Mario:** A good, since Bowser entered the portal there is no problem here therefore I do not do anything

 **Luigi:** If it's true. But look on the bright side you do not have to rescue Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser

 **Mario:** If it's true.

 **Luigi:** Bowser But you think you can return someday to cause problems?

 **Mario:** I doubt it, as if to return would have to create a kind of portal and Bowser does not have the technology for that.

 **Luigi:** It 's true. Hey, what do you think if we go for a walk to distract ourselves?

 **Mario:** If it does not seem a bad idea

 _-The Mario brothers decide to leave their house for a while to walk to remove the boredom-_

 _-After a few minutes-_

 **Luigi:** How do you feel brother?

 **Mario:** Much better

 _-End of chapter 11-_


	12. Chap 12: Peach's plan to erase the past

**Peach:** I will think of a plan to erase anything from Bowser. Daisy, could you help me?

 **Daisy:** Ok friend

 _-One 2 minutes later-_

 **Daisy:** I know, that such a party do Yeah!

 **Peach:** But Daisy is a few days ago

 **Daisy:** It 's true (I wanted another party)

 _-Then the two come up with an idea-_

 **Peach and Daisy:** I know!

 **Daisy:** do you think that every year the day is celebrated the day Bowser and others disappeared

 **Peach:** I like the idea. I also have an idea that you think if in these next days we order the demolition of Bowser Castle

 **Daisy:** Very good idea. But who would destroy Bowser's castle?

 **Peach:** Simple. They would Mario and Luigi

 **Daisy:** If the idea is good. But do not you think that would be a very big job for the two of them?

 **Peach:** Now that you mention it if a lot of work

 **Daisy:** How about if we all Mushroom Kingdom we destroy the castle

 **Peach:** If I like the idea. I'm going to schedule it for the day 1/09/2024. Now we go with Toad to write the letter to Mario

 **Daisy:** And Luigi!

 **Peach:** Oh , and if Luigi

 _-The 2 princesses are looking for Toad-_

 **Peach:** Toad! Toad!

 _-Toad hears Peach's call-_

 **Toad:** I'm Princess

 _-Toad is running towards the two princesses-_

 **Toad:** Very good

 **Peach and Daisy:** Good

 **Peach:** Toad need you to write a letter to Mario

 **Daisy:** And Luigi!

 **Peach:** Oh if you forget. Toad the letter would go like this

 _-Peach tells him how the letter would go-_

 **Toad:** OK princess. When I finish I'll send them

 **Peach:** Well Toad now go and write it

 _-Toad grabs a paper and pencil and begins to write the letter-_

 _-After a few minutes-_

 **Toad:** Go Princess there is only need your signature

 **Peach:** Go and put

 _-After a few seconds-_

 **Peach:** That's it . Go to Mario and Luigi's house and give her

 **Toad:** Then Princess (Goes)

 **Daisy:** (finally mentions Luigi without me tell you )

 _-Toad leaves the castle and after a few minutes arrives at the house of Mario and Luigi_

 **Toad:** I'm here. There's the mailbox I'll put there. But I do not think when they come back they see the mailbox so I'll leave it under the door and then it will crawl under the house and in between

 _-And Toad does-_

 **Toad:** Well already (Goes)

 _-After a few hours Mario and Luigi arrive from their walk_

 **Mario:** That feels good

 **Luigi:** If Mario and I feel better

 _-Entrant the house-_

 **Luigi:** Watch Mario a letter

 **Mario:** I will read

"Dear Mario and Luigi writing to invite you to the demolition of the castle of Bowser which will be held on 01.09.2024 to celebrate our long - awaited peace he had taken us for so many years, hoping to see you there .

Sincerely, Princess Peach"

Peach ❤

 **Mario:** You read this Luigi

 **Luigi:** If I'm excited I cannot wait any longer

 **Mario:** Ditto

 _-End of chapter 12-_


	13. Chapter 13: demolition of Bowser Castle

_-The next day Mario and Luigi go to the castle of Peach-_

 _-Then Mario knocks on the door-_

 **Mario:** (toc ... toc)

 **Peach:** Who is it ?

 **Mario:** Mario and Luigi

 **Peach:** pass

 _-Mario and Luigi enter-_

 **Peach:** Thank you for coming. Now I need you to tell the whole kingdom that the demolition will be at 2:00 p.m.

 **Luigi:** But only you sent us the letter to Mario and me

 **Peach:** If true but please tell him the Mushroom Kingdom. Then come back here because my team gave them TNT so that they deliver it around the castle and then they fly it

 **Mario:** If I think it's great. Come on Luigi

 **Luigi:** OK

 _\- Then Mario and Luigi leave the castle and then go crazy for the Mushroom Kingdom announcing the event like this: -_

 **Mario:** All the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom have to meet at 2 pm and then go to Bowser 's castle to be demolished!

 **Luigi:** With TNT, go point to witness this event will erase what is the castle of Bowser!

' _After_ a _few hours all the inhabitants of_ the _Mushroom Kingdom_ _were near the castle of Princess Peach-_

 **Peach:** Let 's all go to the castle of Bowser to appreciate its demolition

 **Population:** Yes! Finally! We'll erase that damn place on the map! It was time!

 _-then all went to the castle of Bowser-_

 _-A few minutes later already in the castle of Bowser-_

 **Peach:** We'll ask Mario and Luigi to put the castle TNT then exploit

 _-Then Mario and Luigi get down to destruction and after a few minutes after having put the TNT in the castle of Bowser Peach gives a speech before the demolition_

 **Peach:** Kingdom Mushroom we are gathered here to witness a unique event in our history, the castle where the villain Bowser ceased to exist today because he has disappeared lived. But he did not disappear like that, no more crossing a portal into the unknown together with his son, Wario, Waluigi and King Boo, and he does not have the technology to return. So Mario will do us the honors so that he destroys the castle but before we go away some 50m so that nobody suffers damage

 _-All go back approximately 50m-_

 **Peach:** Mario Make us today if honors

 **Luigi:** If we brother

 **Mario:** Well, are you ready?

 **All:** Yes!

 **Mario:** I do not listen

 **All:** If Mario are ready

 **All** in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

 **Mario:** 'NOW !

 _-Mario presses the button and the castle collapses reducing them to rubble-_

 _\- Without doubt that if Bowser manages to return one day he will be upset and want revenge-_

 **All:** If it was great!

 **Peach:** At night around the Mushroom Kingdom will party for this event

 **All:** Yes ! '

 _-All the people of the Mushroom Kingdom go home to celebrate their victory-_

 _-At night-_

 **Peach:** All that from have fun and this day in the following years this festival will be held the same day in honor because Bowser is no longer here

 **All:** Yes ! '

 **Peach:** The party lasted all night until dawn

 _-After a few minutes-_

 **Luigi:** is Daisy

 **Luigi:** Hello Daisy

 **Daisy:** Oh! Hello Luigi

 **Luigi:** Hey do not do you think Bowser and others can return someday?

 **Daisy:** Luigi is not impossible. But if he did, he would really be upset and wanted revenge-

 **Luigi:** Yes , but to worry as you said is impossible

 **Daisy:** Best we enjoy the party

 **Luigi:** If true best enjoy

 _-End of chapter 13-_


	14. Chap 14: Wario and Waluigi the thieves

_-In a few hours after the party in the Mushroom Kingdom-_

 **Wario:** Hey Waluigi are not boring

 **Waluigi:** If Wario, but not what to do

 **Wario:** No. What do you think if we say to Bowser and Eggman that we'll tell him we're going out for a while but that we're really going to steal!

 **Waluigi:** If it's true. But Wario you do not remember that the 7 emeralds of chaos gave you a brutal force and me the speed of that annoying Sonic

 **Wario:** If it's true but if we act normally would not suspect anything

 **Waluigi:** Then let's ask permission from Bowser and Eggman

 _-Then Wario and Waluigi go to Bowser and Eggman-_

 **Wario:** I will speak. Chief Bowser

 **Bowser:** What do you Wario?

 **Wario:** Waluigi and I want to leave some time out to know this world better

 **Bowser:** IDIOTS ARE TWO OR THAT! YOU CAN NOT LEAVE TOO MUCH MORE!

 **Eggman:** Wait Bowser might be a good idea since we're running out of money and need someone to rob other people to stick with the plan

 **Wario:** That was the real plan

 **Bowser** is good for knowing them really well

 **Eggman:** But are experts in stealing?

 **Waluigi:** Yes! Where I come from, I steal a lot of things with my partner

 **Eggman:** Just let me create themmascaras both so nobody knows your face. Also their heads are rare

 _-Eggman creates in a few hours the masks for Wario and Waluigi-_

 **Eggman:** You are

 _He gives them to Wario and Waluigi-_

 **Bowser:** Do not go to ruin. If they do, I will punish them both!

 **Wario:** Trust us

 _-Wario and Waluigi put on their masks, grab a big bag where they will put the money and wait for it to be done at night-_

 _-In the night-_

 **Waluigi:** Eggman where we could make stealing}

 **Eggman:** Well , in ... "Metropolis Bank"

 **Wario:** But where's that

 **Eggman:** I know where, but I will give you this wireless communicator to guide

 **Bowser:** Yes but not very risky to go only 2. Even with their powers awaken everyone especially your Wario

 **Wario** is right !

 **Bowser:** Take the King Boo help them get rid of pesky guards

 **Waluigi:** But now that you mention it would save us a ton of problems

 **Bowser:** I'll call. Hey Boo come, I need you to do a mission with Wario and Waluigi

 **King Boo:** He called me boss

 **Bowser:** If I want you to come with Waluigi Wario and

 **King Boo:** Why?

 **Eggman:** We need money "Metropolis Bank" to continue with the plan

 **King Boo:** Then I'll accompany

 **Bowser and Eggman:** Good luck!

 _-Then King Boo, Wario and Waluigi leave the lair heading to Metropolis Bank-_

 _-In the path-_

 **Radio (Eggman):** The bank is in a few streets above you

 **Wario:** Understood

 _-The three continue walking until they are close to Metropolis Bank-_

 **Radio (Eggman):** Remember , you must first log Boo to turn off the cameras and then get rid of the guards. After Boo has taken care of what I said before, you two Wario and Waluigi look for the safe and you know what to do

 **Radio (Bowser):** I heard it will not ruin because you will get into serious problems for you and the rest of us

 **Radio (Eggman):** When you have the money to re-contact us about you (the communication is cut)

 **King Boo:** I heard I'll go first

 _-Then King Boo enters the bank and looks for the surveillance zone-_

 _-After a few seconds he finds her-_

 **King Boo:** I found

 _-Enters, but curiously there are no guards at that time so Boo disables them and then goes with Wario and Waluigi-_

 **King Boo:** You are off the cameras but I have not seen any guard, but if I get to see any Wario and Waluigi will use our skills will do your duty

 **Wario:** Yeah

 _-The three enter but do not see any anomaly, until they reach the safe-_

 **Waluigi:** There is safe

 **Wario:** Well with a blow enough to take the spoils

 **Waluigi and King Boo:** NO!

 _-Wario knocks down the door and catches the attention of the guards by the great noise that makes-_

 **Guard 1:** Did you hear that?

 **Guard 2:** I think it came from the safe

 **Guard 3:** Safe! Someone tries to steal the money, we better go

 _-The 3 Guards run to the safe room-_

 **King Boo:** Wario idiot now we have to order the guards

 **Waluigi:** Think things through before acting

 _-The guards arrive at that moment-_

 **Guard 2:** Stop there or we will open fire

 **Wario:** Oh no now that we

 **Waluigi:** I know!

 _-Waluigi uses his supersonic speed and knocks down the 3 guards without much effort-_

 **Waluigi:** That will not stop them for long so let 's hurry

 _-Wario, Waluigi and King Boo collect all the money and run away-_

 _-After leaving the city-_

 **Wario:** We got rid of that

 **King Boo:** But thanks to Waluigi as if we had our special powers were imprisoned insurance now

 **Wario:** True Boo. I will use the radio to communicate with the base

 _-Waluigi uses the radio-_

 **Radio (Waluigi):** We have the money, we are near the base open the door

 **Radio (Eggman):** Understood

 _-The door of the base opens and then closes-_

 _\- Already inside the base-_

 **Bowser:** Excellent brings the money, soon we will return to the Mushroom Kingdom to do bad things again

 **Eggman:** And here!

 **Bowser:** Right best we rest

 _-End of chapter 14-_

 _***La versión en español está en mi perfil, solo denle click en el enlace***_


	15. Chapter 15: Emergency meeting

_-After what happened the night before Sonic gathers his team to talk about what happened and see what can be done-_

 **Sonic:** Thank you all for coming

 **Shadow:** But that has gathered us all here? We have better things to do!

 **Sonic:** If you are Shadow but is very serious

 **Amy:** Do you have anything to do with that annoying Eggman?  
 **Sonic:** Unfortunately yes

 **Shadow:** I smelled it !

 **Sonic:** Today if you explain, a few days ago stole 7 chaos emeralds

 **Knuckles:** What !? 7 chaos emeralds But they were under my care!

 **Sonic:** Yeah , but what happens is that the museum asked that gave me a voucher of chilidogs for life if I gave them 7 Chaos Emeralds

 **Knuckles:** SONIC! How could you do such stupidity just for a lifetime worth of chilidogs ?!

 **Tails:** Calm down Knuckles is true that the situation is serious enough, but please let me finish explaining Sonic

 **Sonic:** Then the next morning a guard told me that those responsible were Eggman, Mephiles ...

 **Silver:** Oh no! Eggman and Mephiles together that's bad!

 **Sonic:** Yeah , but there are other 5 subjects only Tails and I know little.

 **Blaze:** Well say what you know about those 5 strange subjects

 **Sonic:** Tails Tell them

 **Tails:** Well, according to the guard 2 appear brothers, one highlights the Yellow color and the other purple, the other 2 are turtles with horns One is big and the other small and the last is a great ghost

 **Amy:** And those I had never heard!

 **Shadow:** If it is quite rare

 **Knuckles:** Sure they are other robots creation of Eggman!

 **Sonic:** I do not think! Since no robot created by him has generated great problems

 **Blaze:** So they are new allies Eggman and Mephiles and therefore our enemies

 **Silver:** Surely

 **Sonic:** And that's not all last night was another robbery at the Bank of Metropolis and Eggman suspect was with his group

 **Knuckles:** We must seek Eggman and the rest and give them a lesson!

 **Tails** Knuckles But we do not know where the base of Eggman is located

 **Knuckles:** Oh it is true

 **Shadow:** Pensa things right before talking Knuckles

 **Knuckles:** Hey do not say you have to do!

 **Sonic:** Now calmensen guys!

 _-At that moment someone knocks on the door-_

 **Rouge:** (toc ... toc ...)

 **Shadow:** Who are you? If you are Eggman, Mephiles or any of those five subjects will be better run or I will not give you a lesson!

 **Rouge:** What ?! It's me Rouge

 **Shadow:** False alarm goes Rouge

 _-Rouge opens the door and sees the whole group together-_

 **Rouge:** Why are all gathered here?

 **Sonic:** Because it's an emergency meeting. And why did you take so long?

 **Rouge:** I'm late

 **Sonic:** Well I will tell you

 _-Sonic tells him what happened-_

 **Rouge:** Go this is bad

 **Amy:** and you think Eggman and others do not have the powers of the Chaos Emeralds

 **Sonic:** I do not think since only Shadow, Silver and I can use

 **Silver:** Yes, but Eggman can build a machine and absorb the power of the emeralds

 **Sonic:** No because the power of the emeralds is very large and if you try that exploratory Eggman machine

 **Blaze:** But if Eggman finds a way to absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds We are finished!

 **Sonic:** If true but Tails has a plan, he better count them

 **Tails:** Well the plan is to put cameras on all the cities of Mobius certainly has night vision cameras

 **Shadow:** What about that?

 **Tails:** What if Eggman tries to do something bad the cameras detect and warn us and we can act quickly

 **Knuckles:** I like the idea!

 **Tails:** Well I just need the materials and time to build

 **Shadow:** What !? I thought you already had them!

 **Tails:** If that would be perfect but Sonic did this meeting today and after that start working could help

 **Amy:** But Tails you are the one who understands this technology

 **Tails:** That's true but if you help me on what they can help will be much easier and faster

 **Shadow:** And we're hoping we start and

 **Silver:** Yes , but you must first find the materials

 **Sonic:** Do not worry about it and we

 **Blaze:** I see that already had this planned

 **Sonic:** Something

 **Tails:** Good to work

 _-End of chapter 15-_


	16. Chapter 16: building the cameras

_-After what has been said previously, Sonic and his group set about building the video surveillance cameras-_

 **Tails:** Well need microchips, sensors, LEDs and metal box to cover the electronic part of the camera, ah and cables

 **All** Understood

 _-So everyone looks for the materials-_

 _-After a few minutes they have the materials and then Tails looks at a map to see how they are assembled-_

 **Tails:** Look at the plane and the cameras would arm

 **Knuckles:** But you understand that only Tails, you had better do it alone

 **Tails:** If it would be better but I take too long, well if we all simultaneously will be faster

 **Knuckles:** Well you're right

 _\- After that talk they start working, there were some small problems but luckily the cameras were ready at the end of the day (there were approximately 500 cameras) -_

 **Tails:** Well finally ended

 **All:** Yes!

 **Tails:** Now will show you the control area

 _-All follow Tails to the control area-_

 **Tails:** Look at the control zone

 **All:** Wow

 **Shadow:** It looks good with that big screen just hope that helps us catch Eggman

 **Silver:** And Mephiles

 **Rouge:** Do not forget the other 5 subjects

 **Tails:** Now I'll ask Sonic to install the cameras and the lights and then see it on the monitor

 **Sonic:** I'll do a Sonic-second

 _-Then Sonic goes at full speed installing the cameras all over Mobius and it takes a few seconds and then returns to the base-_

 **Sonic:** I'm back

 **Shadow:** Well, it took you a little

 **Sonic:** Hey are aware of the amount of cameras, you will also hits you took too

 **Amy:** Well that does not matter because if we had done we would have not taken a long time as Sonic says

 **Tails:** You better stop arguing light the screen

 _-Then Tails turns on the screen-_

 **All:** Wow

 **Silver:** Okay but as we warn this thing Eggman, Mephiles and the other 5 subjects

 **Tails:** Easy just put the characteristics of the subjects on the computer and if it coincides with an alarm warn us

 **Rouge:** Wow I'm impressed

 **Tails:** Well I write the features on the computer

 _Tails writes the characteristics of the villains on the computer-_

 **Tails:** Done and done

 **Sonic:** Thank you all for coming if something important happens or gets more information let you know

 _-Then everyone retires-_

 _-You say goodbye-_

 _-After a few minutes-_

 **Tails:** I feel tired and we sleep better Sonic (Yawn)

 **Sonic:** If you're right, let's sleep now (Yawn)

 _-They sleep-_

 _-End of chapter 16-_

***Version en español en mi perfil***


	17. Chapter 17: unexpected encounter

-The next morning Sonic went alone to his morning's day to run for a while since Tails had to watch so there was nothing suspicious-

 **Sonic:** Tails Walk me

 **Tails:** I can not have to watch Sonic

 **Sonic:** It 's true I had forgotten good then I will go alone and if I see Eggman, Mephiles or those other 5 subjects I'll bring him here and force them to talk

 **Tails:** Well then see you later

 _-Sonic comes out with his super speed Tails workshop, after having run a few minutes into a city and meets someone unexpected-_

 **Charmy:** Hey Sonic!

 **Sonic:** Charmy!

 **Charmy:** Hello

 **Sonic:** Hey ... Wait a second-Sonic was not you who had been kidnapped by Eggman-

 **Charmy:** If it's true but ...

 **Sonic:** Better you tell me in the workshop of Tails

 **Charmy:** Wait What?

 _-Then Sonic takes Charmy to the workshop at full speed-_

 **Charmy:** Hey wait go very fast!

 **Sonic:** Yeah , but we arrive at a time

 _-After a few seconds they were in the Tails workshop-_

 **Tails:** Sonic Hello quickly came (looks at Charmy) Hey! You bring Charmy with you

 **Sonic:** If and has vital information

 **Tails:** What you had not been kidnapped?

 **Charmy:** Yes , but let me explain

 **Tails:** Okay let

 **Charmy:** Well, one night I was with my father at the museum when informed that I found her unconscious partner will notice and then I saw a fat man with yellow and purple outfit looking emeralds and then I told my dad and I call attention to the fat man and out of nowhere Eggman, Mephiles and other 4 subjects attacked my dad and then was in a state of Shock after a tortoise with horns scolded the fat man who not bad remember Wario told him ...

 **Sonic:** Tails wait notes that Wario name

 **Tails:** Immediately

 _-Tails notes Wario's name on a piece of paper-_

 **Sonic:** Continuous

 **Charmy:** Good. Then they kidnapped me and then they stole the 7 emeralds from the chaos and the tortoise with horns threatened me that if I did not shut up I would go through with their claws then they took me to their lair that is underground ...

 **Sonic:** Write that

 **Tails:** Immediately

 _-Tails notes where the guard is-_

 **Charmy:** Then I locked him in a cell in the dark and deep base of Eggman

 **Tails:** How did you escape and?

 **Charmy:** Ah so it was the next night grab a small stone call guard throw it and ruin the robot then put on the suit and nobody suspected anything and when he went out I argued with the manager of the entrance and exit but luckily he gave me the OK and I left and I was able to escape and then I told Espio, Vector and my dad

 **Sonic:** If we this information has been useful Charmy thanks

 **Tails:** But you know where this Espio and Vector

 **Charmy:** Well eh not seen

 **Sonic:** But I need to bring that morning here at 9:30 am and Tails and I will meet Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Rouge to tell the new information and devise a plan

 **Charmy:** Well then I'll be here with Espio and Vector at 9:30 am

 **Sonic:** Well then we are

 **Charmy:** See

 **Tails:** goodbye

 _-Charmy goes-_

 _-End of chapter 17-_


	18. Chapter 18: inconveniences and 1st attac

*** In this chapter the villains will be seen in action pass humiliations to save himself sy crazy not to face the unknown, something happened that are not expected ***

*** Let chapter 18 begin! ***

 _-But after Sonic's talk, Tails and Charmy had the, villains were already ready for their first attack-_

 **Eggman:** Good guys are ready

 **All:** Yes!

 **Eggman:** Well then enter the ship

 **Bowser:** Wait a minute Where we attack first?

 **Eggman:** Well , I say that here in Mobius

 **Bowser:** But I say that in the Mushroom Kingdom

 **Eggman:** AS I SAY THAT HERE IN MOBIUS!

 **Bowser:** Well , I say that in the Mushroom Kingdom!

 **King Boo:** calmensen Ya! Better give him a game of "stone, paper, scissors" and the one that wins three times in a row will be the first place where we will attack first

 **Eggman:** I agree

 **Bowser:** Same

 _-Bowser and Eggman prepare to play "rock, paper or scissors"_

 **Bowser:** 3 ...

 **Eggman:** 2 ...

 **Bowser:** 1 ...

 **Both:** Go!

 **Bowser:** (Get stone)

 **Eggman:** (Get paper) Ha! The paper covers the lose. Won!

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 0-_

 _-2nd round-_

 **Bowser:** (Get scissors)

 **Eggman:** (Get paper)

 **Bowser:** The paper is cut by the scissors. Won!

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 1-_

 _-Last round-_

 **Bowser:** (Get lost)

 **Eggman:** (Get scissors)

 **Bowser:** The stone crushes scissors

 _-Eggman 1 Bowser 2-_

 _-Bowser wins-_

 **Bowser:** Yeah! I win

 **Eggman** (Slightly annoying) Well no matter since generate chaos, all enter the ship, enter the ship Robots

 _-Villans and the robots of Eggman enter the ship-_

 **Eggman:** Wait, forget the multidimensional portable teleporter

 **All:** (Facepalm Epic)

 **Eggman:** right back

 _-Eggman leaves the ship flying and then looks for the multidimensional teleport machine-_

 _-After Eggman opens a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom (Suppose) and then re-enters the ship-_

 **Bowser:** But how do you built the mini version and so fast?

 **Eggman:** While Wario, Waluigi and King Boo stole money from Metropolis Bank, I built the mini version that night

 **Bowser Jr:** Impressive, but let 's go

 **Eggman:** Well kindle ship

 _-Eggman turns on the ship-_

 **Eggman:** Here we go

 _-Everyone laughs-_

 _-The ship goes through the portal-_

 _After a few seconds the ship was in another dimension-_

 **Eggman:** We

 **Wario:** But is not the Mushroom Kingdom!

 **Waluigi:** It's an island!

 **Bowser:** What ?! Are you sure that thing did not come out defective

 **Eggman:** It can not be if I wrote "Mushroom Kingdom"

 **Bowser:** So no use

 **Bowser Jr:** Well before I say continue to see more Island

 _-All of them get off the ship-_

 _-They see rare animals on this island but Wario calls one's attention-_

 **Wario:** Look is a chicken with 3 eyes, I say we get him to the ship and we do dinner-

 _-Eggman hits Wario-_

 **Eggman:** We can not catch this animal and no more. We do not know if it is edible

 _-In the distance 2 children see the villains-_

 **Goten:** Look Who are they?

 **Trunks:** No let 's go see

 _-Goten and Trunks go flying towards Eggman and the rest-_

 **Bowser:** (Looking to heaven) But? ... WTF !? 2 children come to us and fly!

 **Eggman:** What !? Everyone escóndansen!

 **Bowser:** You can not come fast

 **King Boo:** Normal Take Action

 _-Goten and Trunks fall to the ground-_

 **Trunks:** Who are you and what are they doing here?

 _-But at that moment Goten and Trunks see Wario and Waluigi-_

 **Goten and Trunks:** Are they the circus and the fat man in the yellow suit and tall, with purple suit are the clowns

 **Eggman:** (What the hell) (Well if we get rid of these strange children have to hide)

 **Wario:** (What?)

 **Waluigi:** (What?)

 **Eggman:** (nudges Wario and Waluigi) pretend be clown a while. Mephiles listen I want you to become that weird liquid when we have these 2 children distracted you attack them from the back and we run out to the Mushroom Kingdom

 **Mephiles:** Well thought Eggman

 **Goten:** Well?

 **Eggman:** Oh yes, children are welcome to the circus of Eggman. As a 1st act we have the clowns who are going to jump the ropes of fire

 _-Eggman nudges Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario and Waluigi-_

 **Bowser:** Bowser and Bowser Jr want to make a rope of fire Wario and Waluigi and you want the jump

 **Wario and Waluigi:** What ?!

 **Eggman:** Just do it

 _-Bowser and Bowser Jr make a rope of fire and Wario and Waluigi are going to start jumping rope-_

 **Eggman:** Well we count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ... 47, 48, 49, 50) and reached 50 jumps

 **Goten and Trunks:** If it was good we want more

 **Eggman:** As 2nd act we have a ghost teaser

 **Trunks:** A great teaser

 **King Boo:** What did the ghost clown?

 **Goten:** What did he say?

 **King Boo:** improve its acts and reeking

 _-Total silence-_

 **Goten and Trunks:** BUU

 **King Boo (Nervous):** My girlfriend treats me like filetito even meat. And the friend says What is the problem? And he replies that he is a vegetarian

 _-Goten and Trunks laugh-_

 **Eggman:** As a last act Mephiles will disappear

 **Goten:** I see that

 **Mephiles:** Here we go (becomes liquid)

 **Goten and Trunks:** Wow! (Applaud)

 _-But Mephiles goes underground to attack Goten and Trunks-_

 _-Then Mephiles comes up behind Goten and Trunks-_

 **Mephiles:** Surprise Madafackers

 _-Then Mephiles hits Goten and Trunks on the neck, knocking them unconscious_

 **Eggman:** Let 's run the ship

 **Wario:** What if we carry with us and make them our slaves?

 **Eggman:** NO. These children have some strange power also do not have time to investigate and if we do we could generate serious problems and above have the strange feeling if we possibly we'll get into big trouble

 _-All run to the ship but not before opening a portal to the Mushroom kingdom-_

 _-Then they go through the portal-_

 **Eggman:** How lucky we managed to escape

 **Bowser:** If we were lucky

 _-Already in the ruins of Bowser Castle-_

 **Eggman:** This is the mushroom kingdom?

 **Bowser Jr:** No but ... What ?! Dad look!

 **Bowser:** What child? (Look for the showcase) WHAT ?! But if that was my castle!

 **Eggman:** you lived in rubble

 **Bowser:** NO! Surely they are Mario and Luigi! Damn Mario and Luigi destroyed my home and my son will pay dearly! Hey, King Boo!

 **King Boo:** What happens

 **Bowser:** I want you to bring some pictures and when we capture Mario, Luigi and Peach laboratory and return to the encerres there Eggman

 **King Boo:** Understood. But will not it be better if we get there with the ship?

 **Bowser:** Ah yes it is true

 _-But in the distance is someone on a broom flying_

 **Kamek:** And that ship Who is it ?

 _-Kamek approaches the ship and sees who are inside-_

 **Kamek:** But if you are Mr. Bowser, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Wario, Waluigi and other 2 subjects who I had never seen

 **Eggman:** And that is that is flying broom Who is it ?

 **Bowser:** Oh yeah let go Eggman is Kamek

 _-Eggman opens the door of the ship and enters-_

 **Bowser:** Where wentest Kamek?

 **Kamek:** You gave me so much vacation he asked Mr.

 **Bowser:** It 's true I had forgotten. Well it does not matter now we'll go to the haunted Boo mansion and bring some pictures and then attack the Mushroom Kingdom and finally kidnap Princess Peach

 **Kamek:** That evil plan! But who are they 2?

 **Bowser:** Oh yeah, I present to Kamek and Mephiles. But then I'll explain now let's execute the plan

 _-The ship goes to Boo's mansion and everyone goes in and takes some pictures and then they go to attack the Mushroom Kingdom-_

 **Mephiles:** Are you ready

 **All:** Yes!

 _-After that Bowser takes out the speaker and says: -_

 **Bowser (Speaker):** Mushroom Kingdom greet their new Eggman, Mephiles, Wario, King Boo, Waluigi, Kamek, Bowser Jr and me

 **habitants:** What !?

 _-But some heroes appear-_

 **Mario:** But if we have a ruler

 **Luigi:** And Princess Peach

 **Bowser:** But if Mario brothers are cursed. All to the attack!

 _-The ship lands and everyone begins to attack-_

 **Kamek:** You better prepare Hahaha!

 _-All begin to attack the Mushroom Kingdom-_

 _-You hear screams of despair and after a few minutes of destruction the villains and heroes face each other-_

 **Mario:** Bowser Stop and stop there if you're going to be defeated again

 **Bowser:** I would not say the same Mario, look at your precious Mushroom Kingdom to ruin just as they did with my castle

 **Luigi:** Oh no wear what's left of your castle

 **Bowser:** Yes. First I had to make a fool of myself to save ourselves from a force upper to ours and now it turns out that my castle has been destroyed now they will pay the price

 _\- Start a battle in which Mario and Luigi take the advantage but then ... -_

 **Bowser:** Mephiles help me

 **Mephiles:** Understood

 _-Mephiles uses his ability given by the emeralds of chaos-_

 **Mario:** What? I can not move! Oh!

 **Luigi:** Neither Help!

 _-The Mario brothers fall to the ground-_

 **Mario:** No!

 **Bowser:** Ja it turns out that Muajajajaja win today. Wario, Waluigi, take them to the ship and tie them well and your Mephiles watch them well together with Wario and Waluigi

 **Wario, Waluigi and Mephiles:** Understood

 _-Wario, Waluigi and Mephiles take Mario and Luigi to the ship and tie them-_

 **Bowser:** Well just missing the main course and Princess Peach, Eggman, Jr and Kamek can help me

 **Kamek:** Clear

 **Eggman:** Okay

 **Bowser Jr:** Of course dad

 _-Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek and Eggman go to Peach's castle, then Bowser knocks down the door-_

 **Bowser:** Well let us search

 _\- After looking for a moment they find it-_

 **Peach:** Do not Bowser!

 **Bowser:** If Princess me and my followers

 **Peach:** What did you do to Mario?

 **Bowser:** Nothing Princesa is waiting and if you come with me see him again

 **Peach:** No, not go with you!

 **Bowser:** Well then you will go to strength

 **Peach:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _-Bowser grabs the princess and takes her to the ship-_

 **Eggman:** Let 's go back to the lab there 's nothing to do here

 _-Then Eggman opens a portal to his laboratory-_

 _'m through_ _n-_

 _-In the laboratory-_

 **Bowser:** Well let 's go down

 _-All go down and take Mario, Luigi and La Peach moored-_

 **Bowser:** Boo Well you know what to do

 **King Boo:** Yes

 _-The King Boo puts 3 paintings on the wall-_

 _-And then start the ritual to put Mario, Luigi and Peach in the paintings-_

 **King Boo:** Here I will. Oh cuadritirus is to wen so adenteurs in to wel intirus was to Mario, Luigi itu Princess Peach at sunset well merendis ponquinius

 _-And Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach begin to get into the paintings_

 **Mario, Luigi and Peach:** No! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

 **Peach:** And now who will save us!

 **Bowser:** I regret to tell you that NO ONE!

 _-Everyone laughs-_

 **Mario, Luigi and Peach:** No! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

 _\- After that Mario, Luigi and Peach are inside the paintings-_

 **Eggman:** If I am impressed I would do the same with Sonic and others

 **King Boo:** No problem just gonna need their names

 **Eggman:** Perfect!

 _-Everyone laughs again-_

 _-End of chapter 18-_


	19. Chapter 19: 2nd meeting

***** This chapter will be somewhat short my apologies for it but soon will come a long chapter and will be the protagonists who least imagine *****

 _-The next day after imprisonment in a magic painting of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach._ _Sonic reunites his group but this time with new information-_

 **Sonic:** Welcome back

 **Rouge:** Do you have new information Eggman, Mephiles and those other 5 subjects?

 **Sonic:** Tails forbeareth tell them

 **Shadow:** Dinos new information faster, I want to give their due to those Fakers

 **Tails:** Good (Grab a notebook with information) as Charmy told us that one of the subjects is called Wario ...

 **All:** Wario?

 **Silver:** It does not sound

 **Amy:** What an odd name and ugly

 **Tails** and Eggman That base is underground

 **Vector:** Charmy Why do not you tell us this information before?

 **Charmy:** I had forgotten

 **Vector:** Charmy this is serious

 **Charmy:** If you are

 **Knuckles:** But at least we have new information

 **Shadow:** Did you see suspicious activity in recent days Tails?

 **Tails:** Not really

 **Sonic:** You know that part below ground is Eggman's lair?

 **Charmy:** Not really. When I escaped I did not see back

 **Knuckles:** I say we start looking the lair

 _-Then everyone goes out in search of Eggman's lair_

 _-End of chapter 19-_


	20. Chapter 20: 2nd attack

_-But then the villains ... -_

 **Wario:** That I'm bored

 **Bowser Jr:** Same

 **King Boo:** Hey Eggman What is not it time to make an attack here in Mobius?

 **Eggman:** But is not it very risky for that damn hedgehog?

 **Bowser:** Eggman But you forget that we have the powers of chaos emeralds

 **Eggman:** Right had forgotten

 **King Boo:** I say we attack now!

 **Waluigi:** Yes! The same thing!

 **Eggman:** Wait a moment go no further. The best thing is that we go up to my ship and attack the nearest place

 **Kamek:** Do not worry Eggman magic on my side

 **Eggman:** Glad to hear it

 **Mephiles:** So we attack or not?

 **Eggman:** If we attack

 **All:** Yes!

 **Eggman:** All board the ship and head to a nearby location

 _-All climb the ship-_

 **Eggman:** Remember that we will conquer the planet

 **Mephiles:** If an individual refuses kill him

 **Eggman:** And if Sonic and his group are attacked them and if we kidnap anyone we forced him to talk about his plans and if that fails King Boo you know what to do

 **King Boo:** Yes

 **Eggman:** Wait Where is Bowser?

 _-Bowser is looking at Peach's painting-_

 **Bowser:** Oh princess who are beautiful in that picture

 **Eggman:** Oh no. Bowser Jr calls your father

 **Bowser Jr:** Immediately

 _-Bowser Jr gets off the ship-_

 **Bowser Jr:** Dad, Dad

 **Bowser:** Oh princess

 **Bowser Jr:** leave me no alternative

 _-Bowser Jr makes a whip of fire and whips Bowser-_

 **Bowser:** Auuu. Who did that? (Look at Bowser Jr) JR DO NOT RETURN TO DO THAT OR I PUNISH YOU

 **Bowser Jr:** No Dad look to you he had forgotten that we attack an area of Mobius

 **Bowser:** Ah had forgotten Peach watching the box, let the ship

 _-The 2 return to the ship-_

 **Eggman:** What had happened?

 **Bowser:** I fell asleep watching the box Peach

 **Eggman:** (This Bowser) Well no matter vámonos

 _-Eggman lights the ship and opens the door of the lair and they go out to do their evil plan-_

 _-End of chapter 20-_


	21. Chapter 21: Journey to another world

_-Back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy revisits her friend Peach-_

 **Daisy:** I'm anxious to see my friend

 _-Daisy walks a few minutes-_

 _-But when he arrives he finds a big surprise-_

 **Daisy:** But? What happened here? How is it that the Mushroom Kingdom is in ruins?

 _-Daisy runs out to an inhabitant-_

 **Daisy:** What happened?

 **Living:** Yesterday the kingdom was attacked by Bowser ...

 **Daisy:** What !? Bowser But what had not disappeared ?!

 **Living:** If true but do not attack alone, attacked with Wario, Waluigi, his son, King Boo, Kamek and other 2 subjects who had never seen

 **Daisy:** What !? How are those subjects?

 **Living:** Well , I do not remember I only remember that one is human-shaped egg

 **Daisy:** egg-shaped?

 **Living:** If it is rare and the other subject seemed strange humanoid hedgehog

 **Daisy:** What about that? Those subjects had never seen them. Surely they are not of this world

 **Living:** maybe

 **Daisy:** Have you seen Princess Peach, Luigi and Mario

 **Living:** (!) Now I remember Bowser took Mario and Luigi to a ship

 **Daisy:** Oh no! Do you know anything about Peach?

 **Living:** Unfortunately not. It is all the information I can give Princess Daisy

 **Daisy:** Mario and Luigi Buscare and bring them back. Oh and thanks for your help

 **Living:** nothing

 _-Daisy says goodbye-_

 **Daisy:** I wonder if Peach is his castle

 _-But at that moment someone comes-_

 **Prof. :** eh I returned from my vacation (see the Mushroom Kingdom) What !? How is it that the Mushroom Kingdom is in ruins? (Then go to Daisy) Oh it's Princess Daisy I'll ask her if she knows anything

 _-The teacher runs out to where Daisy is-_

 **Prof. :** Very good Princess Daisy. Do you know what happened?

 **Daisy:** Well , I recently learned (He tells the teacher what happened)

 **Prof. :** Oh no! This is very serious, we'd better go to the castle to see if Princess Peach is there

 **Daisy:** If we go to see

 _-The two go to the castle-_

 _-But when you arrive-_

 **Toad:** No princess!

 **Toadsworth:** Princess! Where are you?

 **Daisy:** What happened?

 **Toad:** The Princess was kidnapped by Bowser

 **Prof. :** Oh no

 **Toadsworth:** But we have Mario and Luigi to rescue her

 **Daisy:** (sighs) regrets to say that Mario and Luigi are not here were kidnapped by Bowser

 **Toad and Toadsworth:** What !? And how will we do it?

 **Daisy:** Well we have to go ourselves but I have the strange feeling that they are not in this world

 **Toad:** What !?

 **Toadsworth:** Oh no! Thus it will be impossible for us to rescue the princess, Mario and Luigi

 _-But the professor remembers something-_

 **Prof. :** (or should I say no) (But it's a secret) (No matter this is very serious, besides Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi are in danger) Look'll tell you something that eh been working

 **3:** What?

 **Prof. :** It is a machine that can travel in different dimensions, think before I left on vacation and was going to try when back from vacation but I see we are in a critical situation and say we go to my lab and let's try it

 **Toadsworth:** Do you think that will help us find the princess?

 **Prof. :** If these 2 subjects appear to be from another world and Bowser are working with them and do not know what else could be up to mischief

 **Daisy:** Then let's go and

 _-Then the 4 go to the teacher's laboratory-_

-Arriving-

 **Prof.** I will open the door

 _-The teacher opens the door-_

 **Prof. :** Pass forward

 _-All enter and then the door closes-_

 _Then Toad, Toadsworth and Daisy_ _see the laboratory-_

 **Prof. :** Excuse the mess, not usually visits

 **Daisy:** Where is the station that you were working?

 **Prof. :** Ah arrive alone and then follow me

 _-All of them continue walking for a few seconds and arrive to where the device is-_

 **Prof. :** we there

 **Toadsworth:** Where is the device?

 **Prof. :** There on the table

 **Toad:** That 's it? It's something little

 **Prof. :** Yes but admire the "Teleporter 1000"

 **Daisy:** How does it work?

 **Prof. :** Well first the power is on, then the destination where you want to go is written, then "OK" is pressed then a portal to the destination opens with the "ON / OFF portal" button

 **Toadsworth:** But there is a problem I do not know where this Bowser now!

 **Prof.** My God is true but there is no problem that there is "RANDOM" button is that the device will choose the place at random and we will transport tele

 **Toad:** Sounds good but something unexpected

 **Prof. :** If it's true but if we do not find the place where this Bowser just write "Mushroom Kingdom" and come back here

 **Daisy:** Well , but I would venture to rescue Luigi, Mario and Princess Peach Who's with me?

 **Three:** YO!

 **Daisy:** We're going into the unknown and bring back

 **All:** Yes!

 **Prof. :** Well then will press the "Random" button

 _-The professor presses the "Random" button after the "ON / OFF teleporter" button and a portal opens._

 **Prof. :** Well ready for the unknown

 **All:** Yes!

 _-then all enter the portal and after a few seconds they were in another place-_

 _-In another world-_

 **Prof. :** Well shut the portal

 _-The teacher closes the portal-_

 **Daisy:** Where are we?

 _-End of chapter 21-_


	22. Chapter 22: surprise and encounter

**Daisy:** Where are we?

 **:** I do not know

 **Toadsworth:** It looks like a den

 **Toad:** Is it the lair where Bowser and the others are?

 **Daisy:** Maybe. But if we stay arguing we will not know, I say that we investigate this place better and look for Mario, Luigi, and Peach

 **:** Well thought out but today to be careful they can be here.

 _-Then everyone walks, after a few moments-_

 **Toadsworth:** How strange? Are not there and there are no guards?

 **:** If it's pretty weird

 **Toad:** Look at a sign

 _-All see the sign-_

 **Toad:** What does it say?

 **Daisy:** Says the "Egg-cabal ozo"

 **Toadsworth:** Egg? What does it mean?

 **:** I have no idea the most likely thing is that there they have Mario, Luigi and the princess Peach

 **Daisy:** What are we waiting for? Let's go down! (takes a torch)

 _-They all go down-_

 **Toad:** How dark is here

 **Daisy:** Quiet Toad remembers that you are with us

 _-When you reach the cells-_

 **Toad:** Are you guys here?

 **Toad:** No answer n

 **:** Let's check all the cells

 _-All check the cells without getting results-_

 **Toadsworth:** They are not here. Where could they be? I'm thinking about the worst thing that could have happened to them!

 **:** Do not lose hope, let's continue looking for the rest of the guard

 _-All go back up and keep looking-_

 **Daisy:** Where could you have them?

 **:** Miren says "central room"

 **Toadsworth:** Let's go inside

 _-All enter-_

 **Toad:** How big is this room!

 **:** Let's separate

 _-All are separated-_

 _-A few moments later-_

 **Daisy:** It looks burned here, surely Bowser did it

 **:** Mmm I found a notebook that says "Eggman Plans"

 _-The teacher opens it-_

 **:** I see that there are many failed plans and another that says "Plan to defeat Sonic with the perfect creation". Eggman? Sonic? I will take this with me

 _-Elsewhere-_

 **Toadsworth:** mmm this looks like a closet (opens the closet) there are many red shirts and black pants (closes the closet) (then turn and see a shoe store) all the shoes are exactly the same

 _-Then-_

 **:** come, I found something important

 _-Daisy and Toadsworth go to the professor-_

 **Daisy:** Fine but I only saw a piece of burnt wall, surely Bowser did

 **Toadsworth:** Well I found many red shirts, black pants and black shoes

 **Prof. :** Well, I found a notebook with the name "Eggman plans" (It shows them)

 **Daisy and Toadsworth:** Eggman?

 **Daisy:** Surely he's one of those strange subjects that the villager told me about

 **Toadsworth:** It has to be

 **Prof. :** But it's not all, all the plans have been unsuccessful but there is only one with the title "Plan to defeat Sonic with the perfect creation" (shown)

 **Daisy and Toadsworth:** Sonic?

 **Toadsworth:** Maybe that Eggman's enemy

 **Daisy:** Possibly

 **Prof. :** One moment! Where is Toad?

 _-Then something shocking happens-_

 **Toad:** (Screaming) Aaaaah! Can not be! This can not be happening!

 **Daisy:** Oh no, that does not sound good, let's go fast

 _-All of them run to where Toad is-_

 **Toad:** Noooooo!

 **Daisy:** It's another room says "Hall of defeat"

 _-All enter and see something that impacts-_

 **All:** What ?!

 **Prof. :** It can not be! All 3 are inside the picture!

 **Daisy:** Who could do that?

 **Toadsworth:** No princess!

 **Prof. :** Only King Boo could do it

 **Toad:** Oh no, and how we released them

 **Prof. :** I'm afraid that the only way to free them from the curse is by defeating King Boo

 **Toadsworth:** That will be very difficult

 **Daisy:** But we have no choice

 _-But in that moment-_

 _-The Sonic group was near the lair-_

 **Charmy:** We must be close

 **Sonic:** But how will we know where the den is if it is underground

 **Tails:** It should be camouflaged as grass but when you step on it you will hear a metallic noise

 **Knuckles:** And that's where I'll have to make a hole to enter

 **Tails:** Exact

 _-a few seconds later-_

 **Sonic:** Well everybody jump and if they detect something metallic, tell Knuckles

 _\- Then everyone starts jumping-_

 **Amy:** (Jumping) (hears a metallic noise) hear something metallic

 **Knuckles:** There I go

 _-Knuckles is running-_

 **Knuckles:** To the side Amy, I'll open a hole to enter

 _-Knuckles starts digging and after having broken a metal part of the entrance, a hole is made where you can enter-_

 **Knuckles:** Okay, we can go in now

 _-All enter-_

 **Sonic:** Hello there is someone at home

 _-Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth and the teacher hear Sonic's voice-_

 **Toad:** They heard that voice for sure it's that Eggman that says in the notebook

 **Prof. :** we have no other option than to hide

 _-All of them hide in the same place_

-But later-

 **Daisy:** I do not get tired of hiding anymore, I say we face them

 **Toadsworth:** No princess is very risky

 _\- Then the whole group enters-_

 **Shadow:** I feel like someone else is here

 **Daisy:** Here I go 1 ... 2 ... and 3!

 _-Daisy attacks Shadow by surprise-_

 **Daisy:** You must be Eggman who joined Bowser

 **Shadow:** What? (hits Daisy and sends her flying)

 **Toad, Toadsworth and the teacher:** Princess Daisy! (everyone runs out to where Daisy is)

 **Toad:** Princess is fine?

 **Daisy:** If I'm fine

 **Silver:** You must be the rare subjects who stole the 7 emeralds chaos and allied themselves to the

 **The 4:** What?

 **Blaze:** Do not get better, give yourself

 **Charmy:** Do not wait a moment, they are not the rare subjects

 **Tails:** Then who are you?

 **Toadsworth:** A moment first that that black animal apologizes to Daisy

 **Shadow:** Hey first I'm a hedgehog and second she attacked me first

 **Toadsworth:** (Well it's true) Then excuse the two

 **Daisy:** Excuse me, I thought it was that Eggman

 **Shadow:** (sarcastically) I thought you were one of those rare subjects (If you had been one of those I would have eliminated you right here). Wait a minute, did you mistake me for Eggman?

 **Daisy:** I'm not from this world or the other 3

 **Tails:** That's what I'm looking at. They are from the world where the other 5 rare subjects are

 **Sonic:** Good but first I will introduce you to my group they are Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge and me Sonic

 **Daisy:** they are Toad, Toadsworth, Prof. and I, Princess Daisy

 **Sonic:** Are you a princess?

 **Daisy:** Yes

 **Sonic:** I did not expect someone from royalty to be very brave

 **Daisy:** Well we are few that we are like that

 **Rouge:** Excuse me for interrupting but what do you do in Eggman's lab?

 **Daisy:** Ah, if we look for our friends Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach but after exploring for a while we find them locked in 3 paintings

 **Rouge:** Oh go

 **Prof. :** But I need you to tell us what those strange subjects are called. Here I have a notebook that says "Eggman plans"

 **Sonic:** Eggman is our main enemy

 **Prof. :** And the other one?

 **Sonic:** Mephiles is a black hedgehog but with the difference that he has powers and can modify his body to go through narrow areas

 **Toad:** The 2 sound dangerous

 **Tails:** they are. You could tell us what the other subjects are like

 **Daisy:** With pleasure. Bowser: is the main enemy of Mario and Luigi, can fire fire through the mouth and is a turtle with horns. His son Bowser Jr: is equal to him in appearance is only smaller. Wario: is the archenemy of Mario, has a yellow shirt and purple pants looks like a clown. Waluigi: Luigi's archenemy, he has a dark purple shirt and black pants, he also looks like a clown. King Boo: is a ghost with crowns and has the power to put his victims in pictures

 **Vector:** The same thing he did to Mario, Luigi and Peach

 **Daisy:** Yes and finally we have Kamek ...

 **Espio:** Wait, it was not 5, but 6

 **Daisy:** Well he also attacked the mushroom kingdom, Kamek is a magician allied with Bowser

 **Knuckles:** Oh go

 **Sonic:** Your world is divided into kingdoms

 **Daisy:** If there is the Mushroom Kingdom there lives Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth, the teacher, The Kingdom of Bowser there lives Bowser and Bowser Jr., we also have the Kingdom Sarasaland there I live, among many others

 **Amy:** How are Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach?

 **Prof. :** The best thing is that we go to the "room of defeat" there they are

 _-All go to the room of defeat-_

 _-After entering, all are impacted-_

 **Toad:** The red one is Mario, the green one is Luigi and the woman is the princess Peach

 **Tails:** That King Boo is hey very dangerous

 **Daisy:** It is

 **Knuckles:** Well, it would be best to find Eggman and the others and put them in their place

 _-But at that moment Toad slips and hits his head with an Eggman painting that reveals a secret_

 **Toad:** (slips) aaaahh! (then hit with a picture of Eggman) ouch! (The box falls and reveals a safe)

 **All:** a safe

 **Sonic:** Knuckles breaks that safe to see what's inside

 **Knuckles:** Right away

 _-Knuckles hits the safe to break the front and finds something that impacts them-_

 **Knuckles:** It can not be!

 **Sonic:** What's wrong?

 **Knuckles:** The ... the chaos emeralds are gray!

 **All:** What ?!

 **Silver:** Impossible

 **Tails:** This can not be happening

 **Shadow:** This is what an idiot Sonic is. Only for some chilidogs

 **Sonic:** Hey, I know this is very serious but it is not the time to blame anyone. The priority now is to defeat Eggman and the others and make the chaos emeralds return to normal.

 **Prof. :** Excuse me, but what are emeralds chaos?

 **Knuckles:** They do not know what emeralds are chaos!

 **Sonic:** Calm Knuckles remember they are not from here

 **Knuckles:** Oh! It is true

 **Sonic:** The emerald chaos are emeralds that have infinite power. But if it falls into the wrong hands it would be catastrophic

 **Prof. :** Skies

 **Sonic:** The best thing is that someone has the emeralds and let's stop Eggman and the others

 **Daisy:** I want to avenge Mario, Luigi and my friend Peach!

 _-All go out in search of the villains-_

 _\- End of chapter 22-_


	23. Chapter 23: Conquest of Mobius

_-But coming back with the villains-_

 **Eggman:** Look, we're near a city

 **Bowser:** If I can finally attack without worrying about that annoying Mario

 **Eggman:** Yes, but I remind you that we have that damn hedgehog and his group

 **Bowser:** It's true but if they dare to interfere we'll give them their due

 **Bowser Jr:** That's how dad talks

 **Wario:** Can we steal things?

 **Bowser:** Yes, since we will generate chaos

 **Waluigi:** Yes!

 **King Boo:** I will possess bodies of inhabitants to do evil things

 **Bowser:** Well said Boo

 **Kamek: I will** use my magic

 **Eggman:** I'll stay on the ship in case things get complicated. First I will speak with the microphone to tell you who is in charge now, but if you refuse to accept us you attack and do not forget your powers

 **All:** yes! We will attack with everything!

 _\- After that the ship entered the city-_

 **Eggman:** (pick up the microphone) Citizens of Mobius admire their new leaders Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, King Boo, Kamek, Mephiles and I

 **Inhabitant:** What ?! We will not accept a ruler like that, no more less if you are your Eggman

 **Inhabitant: You have** already caused us many problems all these years

 **Dweller:** Surrender once and join ordinary person

 **Dweller: You** stink

 **Dweller:** You are a rotten egg

 _-Eggman angers-_

 **Eggman:** Ah! Damn I want to be nice and you come out with insults . You looked for it. Everyone already knows what to do

 **All:** Yes!

 _-The ship goes down to earth-_

 **Eggman:** Everyone to the attack!

 **All:** (War cries)

 **Eggman:** (stops Mephiles) No! Let those idiots attack while we just watch and if something goes wrong we execute "plan B"

 **Mephiles:** Well thought! So if they catch those idiots we execute the real plan

 **Eggman:** Exact

 _-Back with the others-_

 **Bowser:** Jr let's whip and reduce this city to ashes

 **Bowser Jr:** Yes dad

 _-The 2 whips and start burning the city-_

 **Inhabitant:** aaaah! My home!

 **Bowser:** Suffer! Muajajajaja! (They continue to fire with both the whip and the mouth)

 **Bowser Jr:** Look at that picture it would be a shame if someone burned it (with fire breath) (burns it)

 **Painter:** Not my painting damn you

 **Bowser Jr:** As you told me if you want to continue living, you better run

 **Painter:** Aaaah! Someone help me!

 **Bowser Jr:** Run, run or the fire will reach you and burn hahaha

 **Painter:** aaaah! Help!

 _-Now Kamek-_

 **Kamek:** (Goes on his broom) I know that things will disappear (start to make things disappear)

 **Inhabitants:** aaaah!

 **Kamek:** (makes a hammer controlled by magic) now to destroy, if destroy (Start destroying things) if hahaha goodbye houses, benches, everything! (Keep destroying)

 _-Now King Boo-_

 **King Boo: I will** scare the people who run away (It becomes invisible) (It approaches someone) Booo!

 **Dweller:** Aaaah! (Runs out as a soul that the devil takes)

 **King Boo:** (Go to 2 subjects) mmm, they look like a rabbit and a cat I will get closer to them (It becomes invisible) (then it gets closer to 2) Booooooo!

 **Cream:** Ah! A ghost

 **Cheese:** (chao, chao) (scared)

 _-But-_

 **Big:** Do not scare me

 **King Boo:** (Well, I'll own that cat) (King Boo gets inside Big)

 **Big (possessed): (** Starts making weird noises)

 **Cream:** What's wrong with you?

 **Big (possessed):** at last I have control of this animal (look at Cream)

 **Cream:** Big?

 **Big (possessed):** die! (hits Cream)

 **Cream:** (dodges it) Ah! (starts running) Help, Sonic!

 **Big (possessed):** Do not run I'll send you straight to hell hahaha!

 **Cream:** (keeps running) ah! Sonic help me!

 _-Now with Wario and Waluigi-_

 **Wario:** Look at that couple who are running they carry things of value

 **Waluigi:** I will activate my speed and we will reach them quickly (Start running by pulling Wario)

 **Wario:** aaaah!

 _-The reached-_

 **Wario:** If you want to continue living, give us that diamond necklace and that gold watch

 **Dweller:** no, they have no way to threaten us, ugly clowns

 **Waluigi:** What !? Then they suffer the wrath of Waluigi-Sama and Wario-Sama

 _-Waluigi starts making circles at the speed of Sonic-_

 **Inhabitants:** It does not help!

 **Wario:** (Hits the inhabitants) Pouch, pouch

 _-The 2 inhabitants go flying towards a wall and are unconscious-_

 **Wario:** Yeah!

 **Waluigi:** That goes through challenging us

 _-They approach the unconscious inhabitants-_

 **Wario:** (grabs the diamond necklace)

 **Waluigi:** (grabs the gold watch)

 **Wario:** it looks great but it does not go with me

 **Waluigi:** The clock is perfect

 _-Then look at a statue-_

 **Waluigi:** Look at Wario a statue looks like a hedgehog

 **Wario:** It would be a shame if someone destroyed it (He hits the statue and it collapses)

 **The two:** Muajajajaja!

 _-Then-_

 **Wario: I will** leave a legacy in this world you think

 **Waluigi:** Yes! Do it

 _-Wario begins to hit the ground and after a few seconds forms a W and an L (inverted) on the ground_

 **Waluigi:** Perfect

 _-They continue destroying Mobius-_

 _-The villains of Mario's universe continue to destroy_ _Mobius, but another plan will have Eggman with Mephiles, Sonic and his group managed to stop them even with the powers of the chaos emeralds and will be able to save Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach-_

 _-End of chapter 23-_


	24. Chapter 24: final battle

_-Return with Sonic and his group-_

 **Daisy:** Look at that smoke coming from the north

 **Sonic:** Oh no! They should have destroyed a city

 **Knuckles:** Let's hurry

 _-After a few minutes they arrive in the city-_

 **Silver:** Oh no!

 **Toadsworth:** They have reduced this city to ruins

 **Daisy:** They must have been Bowser and the rest

 **Knuckles:** Let's look for them and stop their plan

 **Tails:** Wait! Remember that they have the powers of emerald chaos! We must devise a plan before attacking them

 **Sonic:** Tails is right Knuckles we must come up with a plan before

 **Shadow:** You can not attack like an idiot can kill you and I will not find out your corpse

 **Knuckles:** Hey! You can not insult me like that anymore, I remind you that Eggman and the others have destroyed this city and we must stop them to avoid further damage

 **Shadow:** Hmmm! But who is the one who comes out with the most idiotic plan to attack so no more

 **Silver:** Calm down better let's listen to the Tails plan

 **Knuckles:** Okay

 **Shadow:** (He does not say anything and just stares at the rest seriously)

 **Tails:** This is the plan ...

 _-But-_

 **Cream:** Sonic help me!

 **Big (Possessed):** Come, I just want to have fun with you, hahaha!

 **Amy:** Is not that voice from Cream? (Look at Cream something away) Look, it's Cream! But why is Big chasing her? this is very strange

 **Cream:** Help!

 **Sonic:** I'm coming (Run to where Cream is) Quiet (Look at Big) Hey, what's wrong with you?

 **Big (possessed):** Your what? Want to die?

 **Sonic:** (How weird Big is not like that for sure something is controlling him) I do not know what happens to you but I'll free you

 **Big (possessed):** What? Go dead! (Attacks Sonic)

 **Sonic:** (Dodge the attack) Big calm down!

 **Big (possessed):** (how do you dodge my attacks and so fast) (It must be that Sonic that Eggman spoke to me) (Then I'll eliminate him) Die Sonic fucking once!

 **Sonic:** (Keep dodging) Big control yourself!

 _-But to the distance-_

 **Daisy:** I got bored to see how that big cat attacks Sonic, I'll give him his due

 **Toad:** No princess is very risky

 _-Daisy ignores Toad and goes to where Sonic and Big-_

 **Sonic:** (Keep dodging) I'm getting bored of dodging if you keep going like that I'll have to hit you

 **Big (Possessed):** Go ahead and hurt the body of this cat

 _-But Daisy appears-_

 **Daisy:** Aiiiiiyaaaa! (Hit Big hard strong)

 **Sonic:** Princess Daisy

 **Big (possessed):** auu! Aaaaaaaah! (Boo leaves Big's body)

 **Big:** Aaaah! My head that happened to me

 **Prof. :** It's King Boo!

 **All:** What ?! It is a ghost!

 **King Boo:** No damn it and so much that it cost me to own it

 **Sonic:** Then I'll explain to you Big

 **Vector:** Let's finish with the

 **King Boo:** What do I do?

 _-A distance in the ship-_

 **Eggman:** Look, it looks like they already have King Boo

 **Mephiles:** Yes but it's a ghost they can not hurt him

 _-Back to the battlefield someone appears-_

 **Rouge:** Be careful!

 _-All dodge the magic attack-_

 **Kamek:** (on his broom) I see you need my help

 **King Boo:** Shut up and better come and help me

 **Sonic:** Who are you?

 **Kamek:** That which matters to you, I am the one who is going to dig your grave (He begins to launch magical attacks)

 _-All dodge-_

 **Silver:** I'll take care of it (Start using _telekinesis_ ) (then throw some stones)

 **Kamek:** (Dodges and destroys) you need more than that to beat me (Keep launching magical attacks)

 _-They dodge again-_

 **Blaze:** Ah see if you can with this (throws) fire at Kamek)

 **Kamek:** (Dodge with some difficulty) (The back of the broom catches fire) There is not my broom (Makes a spell of water and extinguishes the fire) Damn them! I will send you straight to hell! (Keep launching attacks)

 **Silver:** Attack together so we have more chances to give

 **Blaze:** Okay

 _-But-_

 **Espio:** Charmy wait!

 **Vector:** What are you going to do?

 **Charmy:** I will attack him from behind while distracted

 **Espio:** It's very risky Charmy!

 _-Charmy approaches Kamek-_

 **Charmy:** (Shouts from Yolo)

 **Kamek:** (Hear Charmy) You will not do it (He throws several magical attacks)

 _-But one gives Charmy_

 **Charmy:** Auch! (Falling down)

 **Vector and Espio:** Charmy!

 _-Vector and Espio run to where Charmy is-_

 **Vector:** You're fine

 **Charmy:** If I just had an attack it's not serious

 _-But things get complicated-_

 _-You hear a growl in the distance_

 **Toad:** Oh it's not Bowser

 _-But something happens at full speed and he throws them less to Sonic who dodges-_

 **Toadsworth:** They are also ...

 _-The dust disappears-_

 **Toadsworth:** Wario and Waluigi!

 _-Bowser and Bowser Jr come too-_

 **Bowser:** So you are the ones interfering, eh!

 **Sonic:** Hey mutant turtle do not scare us, you do not scare clowns either

 **Bowser:** You will regret having told me that (makes a sword of fire)

 **Bowser Jr:** You will regret it (He also makes the sword of fire)

 **Wario:** Let's give it his due

 **Waluigi:** No one can with my ultra-fast speed

 **Sonic:** The purple clown is mine, the rest are yours

 _\- Start the 2nd phase of the combat-_

 _-Waluigi and Sonic use their superspeed-_

 **Waluigi:** Come here

 **Sonic:** (Hit Waluigi! Take that!

 **Waluigi:** Ah! (He falls to the ground) (But he gets up and manages to hit Sonic) Muajajajaja!

 _-They keep peeling-_

 **Wario:** (Generates an earthquake with his strength)

 **All:** aaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **Wario:** (He gets close to Knuckles and hits him by sending him away)

 **Knuckles:** Oh yeah you're going to see clown (makes a hole under the ground)

 **Wario:** Where will it be?

 _-Then Knuckles leaves the earth and hits Wario-_

 **Wario:** Wooo! (Falls) (Au) Aaaah, you'll pay for that

 _-They continue attacking-_

 **Blaze:** (throws fire)

 **Bowser:** (He dodges) ah, with which you can also make fire like me, I will not allow someone else to have that ability (Throw fire rings)

 **Blaze:** Well you're not very good

 **Bowser: You're** sorry you told me it's no mercy, let's fight to the death

 **Blaze:** If that's what you want

 _-Fire attacks continue to be launched-_

 **Tails:** Calm princess we will protect her

 **Daisy:** Thanks but we can all beat them together

 **Prof. :** Nobody separates

 _-Bowser Jr is coming-_

 **Bowser Jr:** Wow, if they are Toad, Toadsworth, Professor , Princess Daisy and the useless enemies of Eggman

 **Rouge:** Useless! You will regret having told me that

 **Espio:** You may be strong but we outnumber you

 **Bowser Jr:** Die! (He throws a wave of fire)

 **Vector:** Beware!

 _-But-_

 **Silver:** (Controls the fire wave) Have your own medicine! (He throws his own attack back)

 **Bowser Jr:** What !? (Start running)

 _-But the fire reaches it-_

 **Bowser Jr:** (Cries of burns)

 **Kamek:** Bowser Jr! (Conjuris tenatu fiheu att)

 _-A Bowser Jr disappears fire and burns-_

 **Kamek:** Damn! Les throw my best spell (Maximus poderiur flash!) (He goes very fast towards others)

 **Charmy:** Be careful!

 _-But nobody manages to dodge it-_

 **All:** aaaah!

 _-Cain in different directions-_

 _-The teacher's machine and the emeralds also fall-_

 **Prof. :** Not my creation (He picks it up) at least it's okay

 **Knuckles:** The emeralds

-The emeralds…-

 **Emeralds:** What is all this? How is it possible that they have generated so much destruction? I'm supposed to have granted them powers to do good not to do evil! That's why I'll take away the powers right now and give them to whoever deserves them

 _-It begins to remove the powers to the villains_

 **All (The villains):** Oh no!

 **Wario:** We're finished

 _\- After having removed the powers the villains give them to Sonic, Shadow and Silver and it becomes their Super form_

 **Amy:** They are your super forms

 **Sonic:** Start praying

 _-Sonic, Shadow and Silver go to where the villains are-_

 **Kamek:** I will not give up! (Attacks with everything)

 **Silver:** (Dodge very easily)

 **Kamek:** What ?!

 **Silver:** Take this

 **Kamek:** aaaah! (It falls unconscious)

 **Waluigi:** Run

 **Wario:** aaaah!

 **Sonic:** (Reaches Wario and Waluigi) They are very slow! (sends to fly to Wario and Waluigi and fall near Kamek)

 **Bowser Jr:** Help me there comes

 _-Shadow is coming very fast-_

 _-Bowser and Bowser Jr miraculously dodges Shadow-_

 **Bowser:** Do not think that by being yellow you will defeat us

 **Shadow:** we'll see

 _-Bowser and Bowser Jr make a fire attack with their maximum potential by mouth-_

 **Shadow:** (Chaos control) (Makes his movements very slow to Bowser and Bowser Jr) (Chaos Blast) (Send to fly to Bowser and Bowser Jr)

 **Bowser and Jr:** uooooouh! (they fall unconscious)

 **Silver:** Do not think you escaped ghost (use your telekinesis against King Boo)

 **King Boo:** (I can not move)

 **Prof. :** ( Looks at a vacuum cleaner on the floor) I hope it still works (turns it on to suck) It works, Silver approaches King Boo

 **Silver:** Are you sure?

 **Prof. :** Yes

 **Silver:** Understood

 _-Silver brings King Boo closer to the professor-_

 **King Boo:** A vacuum cleaner no please

 _-Silver releases King Boo-_

 **Prof. :** This is for Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach (Sound of suction)

 **King Boo:** Nooooooo! (King Boo is sucked)

 **Prof. :** one less

 _-In the laboratory of Eggman, the paintings are broken Mario, Luigi and Peach are released from curse-_

 **Mario:** They're fine

 **Luigi and Peach:** Yes

 **Mario:** If we leave the pictures, you mean that King Boo has been defeated

 **Peach:** Exactly

 **Luigi:** But who defeated him?

 _-Back to the battlefield-_

 _-Silver with his telekinesis puts the villains in a place together-_

 **Vector:** we will have them in our sights

 **Sonic:** But where is the egg-face?

 _-A missile goes to where Sonic is but elusive-_

 **Sonic:** Eggman

 _-The Eggman ship now has a shield-_

 **Knuckles:** Mephiles also accompanies him

 **Tails:** This is bad

 **Sonic:** Surrender, we have most of your comrades

 **Eggman:** Never better prepare to die (Launches missiles and energy Mephiles)

 _-The 3 hedgehogs manage to dodge-_

 **Sonic:** Attack with what they can

 _-All attack as Eggman's ship can-_

 **Eggman:** IT IS useless, only attacks can come out, not enter

 _-But after a few minutes the shield begins to be destroyed-_

 **Eggman:** No! Can not be

 **Sonic:** Stay like this, do not stop

 _-They keep attacking until the shield is broken-_

 **Eggman:** No! Can not be

 **Sonic:** Keep up, do not stop

 _-They keep attacking each other until the shield is broken-_

 **Eggman:** No!

 **Sonic:** Now!

 _-The 3 hedgehogs approach Mephiles and start attacking him-_

 **Mephiles:** They will not beat me

 **Silver:** I do not think so

 _-It started a fierce battle, at the beginning Mephiles had the advantage but when attacked by the 3 hedgehogs at the same time it was weakening-_

 **Mephiles:** Aaaah!

 **Shadow:** Die (Chaos Blast full power)

 _-Mephiles falls to the ground and dead-_

 **Eggman:** No! This went out of my control (I have no other option to use the secret weapon)

 _-The 3 hedgehogs are heading towards Eggman, but-_

 **Eggman:** (Pulls out from under the ship something) Stop there, if you get a little closer I'll pull this nuclear bomb and disappear along with this planet

 **Sonic: I** 'll be there before that bomb (He's heading towards Eggman)

 **Eggman:** If you want it (drop the bomb)

 **Silver:** No. (Use the telekinesis) is very heavy but I will (makes an effort and removes the Mobius bomb and explodes in space)

 **Eggman:** DAMN IT BE!

 **Sonic:** Goodbye Eggman (makes a sphin dash to its maximum power and crosses the ship and this is destroyed)

 _-The ship is destroyed with Eggman-_

 **All:** at last

 **Sonic:** It's the last thing Eggman will know


	25. Chapter 25: thanks and farewell

_-Sonic, Shadow and Silver return to their normal state-_

 **Knuckles:** The emeralds are in their normal state, this time they will be saved with much more security

 **Sonic:** You're right, but what do we do with these phenomena?

 **Daisy:** Do not worry about that, we'll take care of it

 **Toad:** Listen if King Boo is in that vacuum, that means that Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach have been released from the curse

 **Toadsworth:** Certainly I had forgotten

 **Prof. :** Let's go look for them

 _-Tails looks at three subjects-_

 **Tails:** I see that 3 subjects will they be?

 _-In the distance-_

 **Luigi:** What happened here?

 **Mario:** No idea

 **Peach:** Surely there was a battle

 **Luigi:** Maybe

 _-Mario looks at many people-_

 **Mario:** All those people

 **Peach:** Some of them seem family

 _-Toad looks at Mario, Luigi and Peach-_

 **Toad:** (Look) Will they be? (They see again) If it's them! Oigan is the princess and the brothers Mario

 **Toadsworth:** What?

 **Prof. : You** have been released from the curse (I was right about my theory)

 **Daisy:** We're going to receive them

 _-The 4 are going to receive them-_

 _-After running for a few seconds-_

 **Toad:** Princess

 **Toadsworth:** I'm glad you're fine

 **Prof. :** King Boo was defeated

 **Luigi:** Are you in a vacuum cleaner?

 **Prof. :** Yes

 **Mario:** How is it that you are in this world?

 **Daisy:** It's a long story the best thing is to introduce you to the others

 **Mario:** Who?

 **Daisy:** Come and you'll meet them

 _-They walk a moment later they meet Sonic's group-_

 **Mario:** Sonic them?

 **Daisy:** Yes

 **Peach:** (Turns to see the villains) Bowser?

 **Daisy:** He and the rest were defeated

 **Sonic:** Are you the guys we saw in the pictures before?

 **Toad:** If it's them

 **Sonic:** Let me introduce myself to my team they are Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge, Cream, Big and I am Sonic

 **Mario, Luigi and Peach:** A taste

 **Mario:** She is Princess Peach

 **Sonic:** Another princess?

 **Peach:** Yes

 **Mario:** He is my younger brother Luigi and I am Mario, we are known as Mario brothers

 **Luigi:** What happened here?

 **Sonic:** There was a very difficult battle with these phenomena here and with Eggman and Mephiles

 **Mario:** Eggman? Mephiles? I do not sound

 **Sonic:** They were our enemies but they have died on the battlefield

 **Luigi:** **Did** Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth and the teacher help?

 **Sonic:** Yes and a lot helped us with giving the names of these and helped in the battle

 **Daisy:** And with their help they were released from the curse of King Boo

 **Mario:** Thanks

 **Sonic:** The same

 **Mario:** You could say that we are at hand

 **Sonic:** Yes

 **Amy:** Why do not you stay a few days here?

 **Mario:** We would like it but we should take care of Bowser and the others, maybe on another occasion

 **Amy:** Ah I understand

 **Prof. :** Well it's time to return to the Mushroom Kingdom

-One portal opens

 **Sonic:** I think it's goodbye

 **Mario:** Do not say goodbye I would say rather a see you soon

 _-All take leave and take the captured villains-_

 _-After that the villains receive their sentence and go to prison for life-_

 _-Then the chaos emeralds are stored under extreme security-_

 _-After both the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius are rebuilt in a few months-_

 _-A few nights after that-_

 **Mario:** (He gets off the bed in his slippers and looks at the window for a few seconds) (and he says) I wonder if I ever see Sonic and his group again? I liked them (Go back to bed to sleep)

 _-In Mobius-_

 **Sonic:** (He gets off the bed barefoot and looks at the window) Will I see Mario again? His companions who were with us were very helpful (He goes back to bed to sleep)

 _-The next morning Mario summons Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth and the teacher to go to Mobius_

 _-After that both the Mario team and the Sonic team have good times and become good friends and allies_

 _-End of chapter 25-_

 _-End of Shock of 2 Worlds-_

 ***** I want to thank all the people who read my fanfic from start to finish, I always dreamed how serious it would be if the villains of Mario and Sonic became allies, I never imagined making a fanfic of this magnitude and I almost finished the notebook where I also wrote it but it does not matter because it helped me as a hobby and helped my imagination a lot.**

 **Possibly make more fanfics and I hope to always count on your support.**

 **Thank you very much for reading "Clash of 2 Worlds" *****

Att: **Cartillo (The author)**


End file.
